Meltdown
by LadyMarrowind
Summary: Sequel to Life Gone Awry.Sakura Haruno had gone through a lot of things lately. What she didn't expect though was to find the man she had killed grinning at her before plunging his sword through her chest. "I told you that I was immortal my little Sprite"
1. Back Home

**Meltdown.**

**Sequel To 'Life Gone Awry'.**

**Itachi – Sakura**

**Rated M**

**Time Setting- Shippuden (Ages 17-18~Sakura And 21-22~Itachi)**

**Author- LadyMarrowind**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. Or Any Of Its Characters.**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno had gone through a lot of things lately. What she didn't expect though was to find the man she had killed grinning at her before plunging his sword through her chest. "I told you that I was immortal my little Sprite."**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~

"_He will want to know..." Sakura whispered scared._

"_Want to know what Blossom?" Itachi asked, the two Uchiha stared at her for a while._

"_Who the father of my baby is." Sakura cringed at the silence that met her ears._

…..

Sakura Haruno shifted uncomfortably underneath the penetrating stares of two Uchiha. They had just killed their enemy that had ruined their lives moments ago to only look down to see that he wasn't anymore. She had let a thought slip and was quickly cursing herself for being so stupid, now she had to deal with explaining it. Sakura sighed and bit her bottom lip, Itachi asked again.

"He would want to know... What?" Itachi's hand subtly twitched as he asked, Sakura noted.

"M-Madara would want to know who the fa-father of my child is." Sakura felt tears prick in her eyes.

"You had sex Sakura-Chan? With more than one man?" Sasuke felt his jaw open in shock.

"...Yes." Sakura closed her eyes, she was sure that she felt Itachi's eyes never leave her though.

"Oh. Well... congratulations on being pregnant though. I'm sure that your child will be amazing." Sasuke tried to smile, but instead he backed away from the growing tension.

Sakura couldn't take their intense stares anymore and ran to the direction of the village. They called out to her but she refused to listen. As if her life couldn't get more hectic the worst happens, a large man in an Akatsuki cloak acted as a wall to her face. She stumbled back and glanced back at the equally green eyes that met hers.

"Kakuzu." Sakura breathed. She knew that he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Hello bitch. I think its time I settled a score with you." Kakuzu grabbed the base of her neck before she could realize and smacked her head against a nearby tree.

"Let me go." Sakura grunted out. She attempted to kick Kakuzu but he stomped on her knee cap, earning a crunch and shrill scream.

"Your so weak. Why is that?" Kakuzu ran his hand through her hair before ripping out a chunk from it. Blood dripped down to the front of her face as she glared and thought of a plan.

"Get off of me." Sakura threatened darkly, her eyes glowed a deep green. Kakuzu gripped her throat, tired of her already. Sakura molded chakra into her hands forming them into scalpels. She smiled darkly to his surprise and sliced his hand off clean. Kakuzu screamed out in pain just in time to see Itachi and Sasuke run towards him.

"Kill that bitch! She's just a lying traitor! She betrayed us for Konoha!" Kakuzu didn't expect Sakura to grab one of her kunai and lodge it in the temple of his head, effectively killing him. Sasuke grabbed Sakura who fell to the ground panting, her eyes still glowed slightly.

"Way to go Sakura." Sasuke smiled a little. "You killed another Akatsuki member."

"...Sure." Sakura whispered through the coming pain from her knee.

"Your hurt." Itachi noticed the fresh blood on her face and now deformed and swelled kneecap.

"Lets bring her to Tsunade." Sasuke told Itachi and carried her in his arms. Sakura's eyes glowed a deep green again.

"I can do it myself." Sakura pushed herself off of Sasuke and hobbled back to a tree.

"Your in no condition to be walking around." Itachi made a move towards her.

"Who said I was walking?" A slight doubled voice came out of Sakura. She mumbled some words along with some hand signs and disappeared from sight in a 'poof'.

"Where did she learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a feeling I know from who." Itachi scowled.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~

"Tsunade-Shishou" Sakura called out walking into her office. A note was left on her desk.

_The Hokage Is Currently Working In The Hospital,_

_Be Back Later._

_-Tsunade & Shizune._

"Great..." Sakura sighed. But at least she was safe from danger at the moment, she hadn't been able to say that to herself in a long while.

_'Almost a year since... since... the scroll.'_

"**And you know that it was just so MUCH fun yeah?" **Inner Sakura, or Misaki chimed in.

_'Theres possibly only one good thing that came from all of that. And now I may have ruined it for good.'_

"_**Ma- **_**I mean Itachi right? He didn't look to happy at all hearing that you had slept with... ****_him."_**

"If only he knew that I only did that to help protect the village." Sakura sighed once again and sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"**He's mad right now. Its best to stay away from him. Besides, he isn't your boyfriend. He's only a guy that you fell in love with and had sex with. Your not in the wrong for sleeping with Madara."**

"_Thanks. _That just makes me feel so much better about myself."

"**I'm just saying..."**

"Well I'm done listening to you right now. I'm in a hell of a lot of pain right now and I don't have time to argue with myself when I have a possible baby on the way, a man out to kill me, take my child, and a relationship slipping through my fingers. I just need to calm down before something sets me off." Sakura put her face in her hands. "Things really are hitting the fan."

"S-SAKURAAAA!" Tsunade screamed out upon opening her office door. She ran over to her unofficial daughter and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad to see you alive! I've missed you so much." A few tears fell out of Tsunade's eyes as she laughed in joy. Sakura couldn't help but shed a few tears herself as she laughed along with her.

"You don't know how much it means to me to know that you care." Sakura whispered and hugged her teacher tighter.

"Why wouldn't I? Your like a daughter to me Sakura, if you would have died then I would have died on the inside too." Tsunade smiled warmly.

"Tsunade-Shishou..." Sakura felt herself starting to blubber. "Thank you!"

"Hm? Oh no...look at your leg! And your head! What happened? I cant believe I didn't notice sooner..." Tsunade set her apprentice upon her desk to inspect her knee injury.

"I uhmn got in a fight with another Akatsuki member." Sakura blushed a little remembering her uncharacteristic behavior when Kakuzu hurt her.

"Its broken and you don't have any chakra right now to spare. Looks like I'll have to fix it myself." Tsunade's hands started to glow green. "I'll inspect the rest of your body to see if you have anymore injuries." Sakura stiffened a little at the comment.

"Theres no need Tsunade-Shishou, all that's left injured on me is my head. You can heal that and I'll go home and rest." Sakura's voice replied a little higher than usual, she always had a hard time lying to her teacher.

"You sure? Well after your done resting I'll either need you in the hospital healing our patients or going on a mission with some others to help defeat the monstrous army in our front yard. Take your pick." Tsunade sighed as she healed all of the damage to Sakura's knee.

"Can I get back to you on what I want to do when I get back?" Sakura winced as Tsunade poked her bleeding scalp.

"Hmmm. Sure, fine but just let me know quickly." Tsunade healed her scalp. "You have a patch of hair missing from your head."

"WHAT?" Sakura grabbed for the closest mirror. "It looks like I'm BALDING!" Sakura felt like punching a crater in a wall.

"Oh its not that bad. You'll just have to wear a bandanna for a while. Your headband is too small to cover the spot. Maybe a hair cut will make you look a little better...those ends do look beyond split." Tsunade picked up some of Sakura's pastel hair. "Did you take care of yourself that year you were missing? You look like a train wreck. After the war I'm going to treat you to a spa day."

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine." Sakura let Tsunade put a bandage on her head.

"Nonsense. You look like you were living in the forest the whole time. You have dirt covering you, scrapes and scars, poorly cared for hair, Sakura a hobo looks better than you right now."

"Thanks." Sakura glared, but her heart wasn't in it. She did look worse than a hobo after all.

"Where are Sasuke and Itachi by the way?" Tsunade handed her a white bandanna. "You can buy some more later, but here's a start."

"I don't know where they are. I left them back in the woods." Sakura wrapped her head tight.

"Are they okay? You had better not have left them while they were in danger..." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"No. its just I had felt really upset at the time so I left them as quickly as possible. I'm sure that they will be back in Konoha soon." Sakura's gaze lowered.

"Like right about...Now." Sasuke stepped foot into the room. "Feeling better Sakura?"

"Yeah." She tried her best to smile.

"Itachi went to the compound, so he told me to give you this scroll that contains the debriefing." Sasuke tossed Tsunade the scroll. "I have to go see Karin. I'll meet up with you later Sakura, I don't want you facing all of our old friends alone." With that the Uchiha left through the window and bounded on top of houses to his home.

"Sakura, your already to go home now. But before you go- I'll take that scratched headband. I don't want anyone to think that your a missing nin...or was one. Lets just keep that to ourselves alright?" Tsunade took Sakura's slashed headband and handed her a fresh one from her desk.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed low before she left.

"Remember to report to me in two days. Ja" Tsunade waved to her apprentice and walked out of her office as well, going the opposite direction.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ~

Sakura sat on her queen sized bed in her one bedroom apartment. It looked exactly the same as when she left minus the part of being covered in a thick layer of dust. She forced herself to clean the whole night instead of resting, she didn't want to have time to think deeply on things. She knew that her mind was in a fragile state and could be broken easily. So now she sat on her bed, her house spotless, and couldn't help but have her mind roam.

'_I wonder what Itachi is doing, is he mad at me? Is he ever going to talk to me again? Is Madara actually alive? And what are my "friends" going to think of me?'_

"**Does it really matter? You did what you had to do. If Itachi cant realize and respect that then you shouldn't be ready to cry over that. And your friends should be having their minds blown right now. Word is gonna catch on fast that your back, alive, and killed multiple Akatsuki members. I cant wait to take down anyone who tries to contend us. I can feel that we are stronger now."**

_'You really think so? Well if your confident then I should be too. I have nothing to be ashamed of... I think. And my supposed friends will feel sorry for what they did to me.' _Sakura closed her eyes and laid down in her bed.

"**That's great. I cant wait for tomorrow. I can tell that its going to be so much fun!"** Inner Sakura laughed and quieted down for the night. They both felt tired after all of the events, being back in the comfort of their home relieved them immensely. A small amount of peace stayed in the Haruno home- at least until morning came around.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3~

Yay I finished the first chapter to the sequel!

~Applause~

I hope you liked it kinda.

I have big ideas for this now.

Excitements!

Let me know what you think.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Much Love, LadyMarrowind.


	2. Early Morning Wake Up

-Meltdown-

A/N- I'm glad to know that some people still read this... or rather have found this, I hope my readers found this lol all you have to do is look at my profile after reading Life Gone Awry... but yeah I'm glad that over half of my first reviews were written by crazily excited people. That really just makes me laughed out loud hard. Those are the best kind of reviews to me, the ones that make me laugh because they motivate me to type all of this. Reviews are my form of payment for creating this.

_Thank you: Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, XSweetXSourXSoulX, Akatsuki Girl In America, Charmed14Ever, Brynn Dragt, Guardian Sakura, and Kiekitt. You guys are all awesome! Chapter 2 is for you! :D_

**Important Note!- I have revised the first chapter of Life Gone Awry, I want you to all go back and read it. Let me know what you think of it. I am going to revise the other chapters while updating this too. You gotta re-read the Life Gone Awry Chapter 1 and 2 to understand this one a little bit better. Sorry! lol**

Let The Drama Unfold.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura woke up from a loud knock on her door. The pounding on the thick wood didn't let up until the person on the other side heard movements indicating that she was getting up to answer the door. It was eight in the morning, Sakura sighed and wished for more sleep but she tossed on a large T-shirt over her underwear she usually wore to bed at home. She only wore the nightgown at the Akatsuki base because it was given to her by Konan, but if she didn't have to share a room with Itachi she would have just taken off her outfit and bra to go to sleep.

Sakura lazily walked down the steps to the front door, she felt a little more than sluggish from the events of yesterday. She wanted some stability in her life but she knew that it wouldn't happen until the war ended. The only way the war would end was if Madara died...and stay dead or if he had an epiphany and decided to call it all off and live in an unknown land bettering the ninja community, but Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew that the bastard had to die. There really was no other way. Sakura opened the door to her home slowly but it was forced open by a large familiar hand.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto grabbed Sakura with all of his might and swung her around her apartment until she felt dizzy, which didn't take long.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura felt herself tense up. Her throat tightened as she remembered the red eyes and claws dig into her throat.

"I'm so glad your back Sakura-Chan." Naruto held her tight, she felt a warm wetness on her shoulder and realized that he was crying. "I missed you so much."

Sakura let him hug her for a little bit longer. He seemed genuinely happy for her return. Sakura felt the urge to smile so she acted upon it and hugged her friend back. Even though she still held fear in her heart because of her friend, she trusted that he could control the Kyuubi inside of him to not attack her again. But if the Kyuubi did decide to attack her, she knew that she had enough strength to protect herself now. She did after all almost defeat Madara and killed two Akatsuki members.

"Really?" Sakura pulled away from Naruto, searching his eyes for the true answer.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Your my best friend." Naruto smiled, he was telling the truth.

"I wasn't sure if... you wanted to kill me." Sakura looked away, memories flooded back to her. His large clawed hands digging into her throat, ready to rip it out.

"Oh... So you know about that. Well over the past year I have been working on my control over the Kyuubi. I am a lot better now. Plus we have been hearing what you have been doing recently. Is it true that you killed Orochimaru? And yesterday some guy named Kakuzu?" Naruto smiled and led Sakura to her couch in the living room, the door was left wide open.

"Yes. I did." Sakura adjusted her T-shirt a little more before sitting on her couch, she realized that she was dressed pretty indecently around her friend. "I killed Orochimaru a year ago though. I was a member of the Akatsuki for the rest of the time. Things have been... hectic to say the least." Sakura laughed a bit as she tried to make light of her situation.

"That's so awesome Sakura-Chan! Is it true that you made Sasuke come back too? That was supposed to be my job." Naruto laughed and smiled along with Sakura. He looked entirely thrilled that his friend was back.

"Yes Karin was really hurt, and I wasn't in a position to heal her. I hope she recovered just fine." Sakura intertwined her fingers together.

"She's doing great! Sasuke married her and they have a son together. I haven't heard the kids name yet so you're gonna have to ask him yourself."

"I'll be sure to later today, promise." Sakura's attention was diverted to her front door, someone knocked on it.

"Blossom. There is a matter that I would like to discuss with you..." Itachi leaned on the frame of the door in a relaxed manner, he was dressed in normal clothing consisting of a black Uchiha shirt with a high collar and black cargo shorts. The clothing he used to wear before the Uchiha massacre. "Privately." He added after he saw Naruto gawk at him.

"Itachi? What do you need with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto stood up and spread his arms out as a shield for Sakura.

"I would like to have a private conversation with my girlfriend if that is alright with you Uzumaki." Itachi got off of the door and gave the fox boy a slight glare.

"G-Girlfriend? Sakura-Chan! Is that true?" Naruto turned around quickly and stared into Sakura's eyes, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Yes." Sakura blushed and looked down at her hands on the couch.

"But how-" Naruto was cut off by a hand gripping the back of his jacket like the loose skin of a cat's neck.

"Leave Uzumaki." Itachi directed Naruto to the door, the boy tried to protest but the look in Itachi's eyes gave him no room for argument.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"What is it?" Sakura pulled her legs underneath her when Itachi closed the door and sat on the couch with her.

"We need to talk." Itachi looked in her eyes, his charcoal ones were distant. Sakura felt her heart quiver.

"About?" Sakura hoped her voice didn't sound shaky.

"Us... and the child." Itachi leaned back onto the arm rest of the couch, if her mind wasn't going to explode at the moment she would have thought that Itachi looked sexy.

"Then start it." Sakura looked away.

"Why did you have sex with Madara?" Itachi had a hard time asking, it was obvious to her.

"I... I did it because it was the only way I could distract Madara from immediately attacking Konoha head on." Sakura felt now that it probably didn't matter after what all happened. The outcome was still the same.

"Do you know who the... father of your child is?" Itachi's face held a slight frown, Sakura wanted to reach over and hug him tight but knew that he wouldn't let her near him for the time being.

"No... I should be able to tell in a few weeks though." Sakura felt ashamed.

"Did Madara hurt you?" Itachi stared at Sakura for a while to decipher the truth.

"Not psychically..." Sakura bit her lip.

"The Sharingan?" Itachi leaned forward slightly.

"Yes." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Do you... love him?"

"What? No! Itachi I love you! Only you!" Sakura jolted up from her seat on the couch. "You should know that by now. I'm sick of playing twenty questions with you! I love you, I hope to god that your the father of my child, I hope you love me too, I don't plan on helping Madara in any way, and I plan on being a medic in the hospital for the duration of my pregnancy. Is there anything else you want to know Uchiha?" Sakura didn't give Itachi any time to speak for she ran up her stairs in a fit of tears.

"Its too fucking early in the morning for this!" Sakura cried out and slammed her bedroom door shut. Itachi stayed seated on the couch for a few minutes before he slowly walked up the steps to her room.

"Calm down Blossom." Itachi's quiet voice was the loudest thing in Sakura's room. Her head was shoved in her pillows.

"Why? Its no use. Konoha is at war with a man that helped found it, I slept with him, and gave him more motivation to level the whole town!" Sakura cried into her sheets, she felt Itachi rub her bare legs on the bed. He drew intricate patterns all across her legs languidly while he debated on which words to say.

"Your having a meltdown, the stress is not good for the baby. Relax before you make things worse." Itachi kept rubbing patterns into her leg, it soothed her to some extent.

"Am I really your girlfriend?" Sakura mumbled between the sheets.

"Of course. What else would you be to me?" Itachi sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't know... your whore." Sakura impersonated road kill on her bed; dead.

"Blossom, you will never be a whore in my eyes. I love you." Itachi frowned.

"I should be a whore in your eyes." Sakura picked her face up from the pillows.

"Well your not." Itachi's serious eyes softened.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and wiped a tear off of her face.

"Hn." Itachi brought Sakura onto his lap, she blushed but kept her smile.

"Is... there anything else you want to ask?" Sakura nuzzled her nose against her lover's.

"Yes." Itachi carried Sakura off of the bed. "Why are you just in panties and a T-Shirt?"

"Uhmn... its what I wear to bed." Sakura noticed her lack of clothing and ran into the closet.

"I like it." Itachi smiled and followed her into the walk in closet.

"Itachi what are you d- Eeeeek!" Sakura squeaked as Itachi shut the closet door behind them.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Madara sat on his plush chair in his new Akatsuki hideout. He made sure that it was well furnished, only the best for the mother of his child and son right? Zetzu made sure that he got there safely. It was a close call, his Sprite and clansmen almost killing him... almost. They made a valiant effort though, he applauded them. He never thought that anyone could have been so close. But like he told them, he was immortal. He had perfected his Justu long ago. He also was able to turn back time to the point where he would stay looking in his twenties forever. Not even the fourth could have defeated him when he unleashed the nine tailed fox on the land, it was almost complete- his first attempt. The only thing that stopped him was the fourth Hokage. But he wasn't around anymore but the fox was...

"Yes... perfect. Zetzu, retrieve some ANBU for me. They shall be doing my dirty work for the time being." Madara laughed.

"..." Zetzu faded into a nearby wall, minutes later four Mist ANBU appeared.

"Is there anything you want of us milord?" The ANBU spoke in unison.

"Yes, I would like for you to spy on four people. One for each person, you will decide who you spy yourselves." Madara threw four manila folders their way. "Itachi Uchiha, an ANBU captain and former apprentice and Akatsuki member of mine. Sakura Haruno, the mother of my child, former Akatsuki member and apprentice to Tsunade the fifth Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage, Kyuubi container, and Hokage in the making. Finally Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha, apprentice of Orochimaru, and second in command to the newly restored Uchiha clan. Choose who you want, I do not care. Just give me detailed reports every week. Zetzu shall give you the rest of the information you need. Leave me." Madara waved the four off.

"When do you want them to leave?" Zetzu's white side asked.

"Tomorrow." Madara stared out the window, it was still morning.

"Yes sir." Zetzu left Madara to himself as well.

"_You cant escape my eye Sprite. No matter how hard you try." _Madara sighed with a grin.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Uhmn... yeah.

I had to Put Mada-Kun in there for a moment,

Its short.

But I had to revise L.G.A.

Gimme some slack.

Things are gonna be more focused in Konoha for now.

Hope that's good with you guys.

Okay bye for now!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much Love, ladyMarrowind.**


	3. Hello Konoha, We Meet Again

-Meltdown-

Thank you guys for the reviews! Haha 22 reviews for two chapters? That makes me glad xD

I hope that this will turn out well, I'd hate to disappoint you. So enough of my own commentary, I know that you guys don't care for my responses to your reviews so- on with the fan-fiction. ;D

_A / N - Oh and why did Itachi and Sakura have a romp in the closet? Because I thought that them getting it on in a walk-in closet would be sexy and cute. Cute in the way that Itachi was trying to be private even though they were already in the empty house. X3_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura woke out of her comfortable sleep, she had become so tired after her 'encounter' with her boyfriend Itachi that she had slept the whole day away. The pinkette looked around her room to find no Uchiha in site. Sakura frowned, he tended to leave her alone in bed a lot. She pouted as she rose up from her bed so do her daily rituals.

Her mind wandered in the morning, she was home. She was safe, her love of her life loved her back, she had a job, and a baby on the way. Madara was still after her, Itachi, Sasuke, and the child. She was going to be healing ailing ninja from the front lines. Her friends may still shun and disrespect her.

"What the FUCK!" Sakura screamed in her stand up shower and hit the walls hard enough to hear a hollow echo. "What... why... oh god." Sakura fell to her knees and slipped a little bit, just enough to cause her head to smack against the shower wall. The pain ebbed away shortly but she could still remember it.

"**I hate reality." **Inner Sakura grumbled.

"I do too Misaki, I do... too." Sakura climbed out of her shower and got dressed for the day, she had a few thoughts of her needing to buy bigger clothes soon that led to the thought of baby clothes that lead to the thought of her baby that led to the thought of the father of her child that led to the thought of an image of seeing Itachi holding a baby that looked nothing like him in the hospital room. Sakura bit her lip continued her rituals until she locked the front door of her house for the day.

"Stop being dramatic, its just the hormones." Sakura grumbled to herself, a pitiful attempt to mask her natural dramatic nature.

Sakura slowly eased herself into the hustle and bustle of Konoha life. The streets were busy with people of all kinds, it was obvious that it wasn't a normal day. The news of war spread like wild fire through the shops and homes. A thick underlying tension was clearly noticeable to her whenever the citizens put their eyes on her. Sakura tried to shrug them off but she couldn't stand it much longer until she saw Konohamaru with his teammates roaming around the shops as well.

"Konohamaru!" Sakura called out, her two plastic bags filled with medical supplies rustled with her sudden quick movements. Konohamaru's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Sakura coming towards him.

"S-Sakura?" Konohamaru nearly fainted by the time she stopped in front of him.

"Hey Konohamaru," Sakura smiled warmly. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah it has." Konohamaru paused. "Are you... okay Sakura-Chan?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura lifted one of her eyebrows up in confusion.

"The villagers... they say that your the enemy. That your mentally insane and a whore. The only ones that say you aren't are Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade... oh and Sasuke's wife and big brother too." Konohamaru's shifted nervously.

"Insane and a whore huh? Well that's so original that I cant even smirk!" Sakura giggled on the outside, but on the inside she was clearly crying and Misaki sharpening her katana to throw at a poster of Konoha on a wall.

"S-Sakura?" Konohamaru stuttered, it was obvious that he was leaning towards the villagers opinions by now.

"Hm? Oh, I am fine Konohamaru. I was just speaking aloud. I am not crazy... but it sure sounds like the villagers are. Come on seriously? Why would the Hokage let a psycho in village walls without being restrained? Stop believing everything the villagers tell you Konohamaru, not all that they say is for your own good." Sakura patted the young boys head with a smile that contained a small bitterness seeping out slowly. She left Konohamaru after that, a little irritated already. Sakura regretted running over to the boy, their encounter would surely be told to everyone in the village before she made her way to her next destination.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"This is your new partner, he is a runaway ANBU Shinobi from the mist. He refused to harm Konoha in any way and fled here, we have proof to his statement so you shouldn't be suspicious of him for long. He will be in our service until the end of the war, if asked about him by another nation we answer that he is a prisoner of war and nothing more. Itachi, he will be your second in command on the field. Get to know him before we send you off to your next mission." Tsunade handed him a manila folder containing all of the needed information of his new partner, Jun Lindt. Itachi found the name odd, it sounded foreign... unnatural. The ANBU captain disregarded the thought as soon as it came though, he didn't have time to analyze names.

"Yes ma'am." Itachi nodded and let his new partner follow him out the door.

"Your Hokage is very gracious." Jun let his eyes flicker to the preoccupied Uchiha.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled and read over the manila folder a few more times, he felt the need to be extra thorough.

"Not very talkative are you?" The raven haired man laughed, he looked as if he had a new toy to poke at. Itachi chose that moment to frown.

"Not right now, no." Itachi stopped in his tracks to stare at his new partner. Jun stopped as well and blinked at him in confusion with his sapphire eyes.

The Mist ANBU looked strong, and maybe to some women down right sexy. With raven black hair such as his own in a messy grown out bowl cut, lengthening past his high cheek bones to the middle of his face. His skin was on the tanner side, give him a few days in sunny Konoha though and he may rival Naruto's tan pallor. He made no effort to cover up his muscled body, Itachi mused. He wore his usual ANBU uniform but the top was nearly torn to shreds and his pants barely hung on to be looking like pants, shredded up shorts for a lack of better term. Itachi wondered why such a man was even in the ninja business, it was quite obvious from his credentials from before his life of a ninja he could have been a wealthy owner of a fishing corporation. He guessed from the subtle malicious look within his eyes that he thirsted for violence and blood. He made the right choice by picking Konoha to do it for, he would have been a great loss for the fire nation. He had a man to kill and a war to end, Itachi wouldn't refuse any kind of help he could get. He learned from years of experience that teamwork trumped singular skill.

"So... who are you fighting for in this war?" Jun smiled warmly, Itachi felt that it was a little fake but disregarded it nonetheless. It was just a simple question.

"My love. I fight to keep her alive and well." Itachi let the folder he held in his hand drop down with it to his side.

"That's very admirable. I have no one to fight for, just this country. But that doesn't bother me, emotional ties will just bring me down." Jun slightly puffed out his chest and held his chin high, Itachi mused that he had no idea that he had done that. Natural wanting to be the Alpha male, Itachi smirked.

"Hn, that is a foolish decision. Emotional ties often make one stronger, how you react to them is key." Itachi continued to walk out of the Hokage's office, he had work to do before he visited Sakura.

"Whatever you say Itachi-Chan." Jun grinned and followed his superior down the street. A bounce was in his step, Itachi noted lightly that he was a rather oblivious person. He knew that this man would become increasingly annoying fast if he didn't stomp down his male ego.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Have you made your decision?" Tsunade sat down in a chair next to her patients bed. Sakura had given her an unexpected visit and she led the conversation back to her temporary occupation.

"Yes, I will work in the hospital for the duration of my pregnancy... then I want to be on the front lines with my comrades." Sakura's eyes glowed a deep green as she spoke with determination.

"Sakura-" Tsunade paused when she noticed her deep emerald eyes glowing.

"No, I am as good as any fighter on the front lines. I have a right to join them. I want to join them." Sakura's bottom lip nearly quivered.

"It would be too soon, who would look after your child? Itachi will be on the front lines as well, Sakura I don't want to risk the chance of both of you dying and leaving your child alone." Tsunade stayed firm in her words.

"I want Naruto to look after my baby if something happens to me and Itachi. Something might happen... even if I might not go into the front lines." Sakura stared at the tiled linoleum floor. Trying to stand up to her master and Hokage was easier said than done Sakura realized.

"Why don't you write a proper will?" Tsunade finished treating her patient and led Sakura out of the room into the hallway.

"No, I don't plan on dying. A verbal will is good enough right now." Sakura took Tsunade's hand off her shoulder.

"If you do anything reckless to endanger your live as well as others I will send my ninja after you Sakura." Tsunade warned her pupil.

"You don't need to worry Tsunade-Shishou, I wont endanger anyone's life." Sakura smiled, the deep color of her eyes left.

"...Okay." Tsunade left Sakura and attended to her medical duties, before she left she said "You start work tomorrow morning."

"Oh my gosh! Your Sakura Haruno! I cant believe I am seeing you right now! Please sign this scroll for me, I am such a great fan- you inspire me all the time with your accomplishments!" A young medic ran over to Sakura with a scroll and clipboard in her hand. She had lime green short choppy hair with magenta eyes. She squirmed when Sakura took her pen and signed her scroll, Sakura felt odd signing an autograph- let alone for an odd looking girl. But what was she saying? She looked beyond odd with her long pink hair and color changing eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Who do I make this out to?" Sakura wrote a greeting: _Thanks for being a fan _, Love ~ Sakura Haruno._

"Maomao Tamaki!" The green haired girl smiled childishly.

"Cute." Sakura smiled and gave her back her scroll. "Bye then." _Thanks for being a fan __Maomao Tamaki__, Love ~ Sakura Haruno._

"No wait!" Maomao grabbed onto Sakura's bare arm, startling her. "Tsunade-Sama told me to be your assistant, I am supposed to train under you."

"Oh? Well I start back in the hospital tomorrow, I will train you then. I have other duties to attend to at the moment." Sakura took her arm back, she rubbed her forming bruise with some healing chakra discretely. Bearing a child made her more sensitive than ever.

"Okay, thank you Sakura-Sama!" Maomao ran back to the front desk, a few other nurses giggled and gasped as she flaunted the scroll Sakura autographed moments ago.

_'At least someone doesn't think I am a psycho and appreciates my work.'_

"**Yeah, one person. Yippee..." **Inner Sakura sighed, she was happy all the same but it bothered her that it was just one person.

_'The village will change their mind after a while. They will realize how stupid they are acting right now, I seriously cant dwell on those kinds of subjects right now though. Its bad for the baby... speaking of babies I have to go see Sasuke.'_

"**S-Sasuke-Kun? Lets go see him right now. Procrastination is bad, and why should we delay on see our... new family member?"**

_'Good idea, after I set our groceries in our apartment. I need to put on a different colored bandanna, this white one is starting to feel itchy... I hate Kakuzu.'_

"**HE MADE US HAVE A BALD SPOT!"**

_'That guy... I wish there was a way to kill him twice. I was growing out my hair! He ruined it! How am I supposed to introduce my child into the world with a chunk of my hair gone? Arrrrgggghhhh!'_

"**I'll dream about killing him."**

_'Okay.' _Sakura felt a little more comfortable with the thought of Misaki wanting to kill again the former Akatsuki member. She wasn't crazy for agreeing with her second personality about reviving a man she brutally killed just to kill him again?

"**Yes you are. But I still love you so that's all right."**

"_Shut up Misaki."_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Welcome!" Karin enveloped Sakura in a tight embrace. Sakura smiled warmly and hugged her back with just as much force.

"How have you been?" Sakura let Karin lead her inside the Uchiha compound in excitement. She felt weird already knowing where exactly to go without Karin's help. She blamed the dreams she used to have when she stayed with the Akatsuki.

"Everything has been going great, well besides the war, our little son was born a few days ago. Come, I would love for you to meet him." Karin grabbed Sakura's hand, she felt it starting to sweat as they walked down the halls- past the kitchen, past Itachi's room, past their parent's room.

"_YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS TO YOUR SON! HE IS JUST A CHILD!" His mom screamed._

"_STAY OUT OF THIS WOMAN, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT WE ARE DOING-"_

"_I KNOW A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR VILLAGE-"_

"_YOU FILTHY BITCH, YOU KNOW NOT TO EAVES DROP ON OUR MEETINGS!" A slap echoed throughout the house. Sakura turned to Itachi, his eyes held hate and anguish. He had pushed them down and held a smile for Sasuke._

"_Lets go Otouto. We'll practice until the sun goes down. How does that sound?"_

"'Tachi-kun..." Sakura whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall from an almost year old flashback dream.

"What, did you say something Sakura-Chan?" Karin paused in the middle of the hall, giving her a confused look.

"Oh, no I didn't. Sorry." Sakura bowed her head down quickly, a drop of her tears fell to the ground by her toes on the wooden paneling.

"_Yeah! Itachi your the best brother ever! One day I'll be as strong as you!" Sasuke skipped to the door._

"_No Sasuke, you must be even stronger than me. I know you can do it." Itachi told Sasuke._

_ His little brother ran out the front door before he could hear him mumble:_

"_Because I'll never be as strong as you think I am." The Uchiha gave one last glance to the direction where the screaming came back at full force and left the house for the training fields._

"The baby is just down the hall, he should be hungry by now. You can help me feed him if you want, he has quite an appetite." Karin giggled and led Sakura further down the hallway.

"How cute." Sakura tried to smile again, the memory shook her up more than she would liked to have said.

"Here he is, our little baby Fugaku. Sasuke wanted us to name him after his respected father, I felt that there was no reason not to. His father sounded like a great man to me, it encourages me to raise our little baby to be a great man like his grandfather. Don't you think its a great name?" Karin picked up her son from the navy blue crib, his nursery was a pastel yellow with white and blue rubber duckies painted on the walls. The bright positive colors made Sakura smile.

"Yes, its a perfect name for the boy. You couldn't have picked a better name for him." Sakura lied through her teeth, Karin didn't seem to notice and grabbed her son's bottle from a nearby desk.

"_YOU FILTHY BITCH, YOU KNOW NOT TO EAVES DROP ON OUR MEETINGS!" A slap echoed throughout the house._

"I knew you would feel the same, Fugaku. It just sounds so right, you don't know how much it means to me that you like the name as well. You just relieved a giant load off my chest. Itachi-Chan said nothing when I told him so I thought it may have been a problem. If anyone would know if it would have been a problem it would be the love of his life. Thank you for accepting it." Karin fed Fugaku affectionately. The baby gurgled and whined with the bottle being held for him. He looked so fragile and innocent, Sakura had an image of herself holding her own baby affectionately in her nursery, her heart felt heavy for a moment and she forced herself to stop thinking about it and to the matter at hand.

"Of course! No problem! Heh heh heh." Sakura scratched the back of her head in nervousness and bit down on her bottom lip.

"And I cant thank you enough for... you know, saving my life. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for that. And also... giving me Sasuke. You had every chance in the world when you came to Orochimaru's lair, he had crushed on you for years already after he left, he fell in love with you as a cat and truly when you transformed before his eyes, but you told him no, you told him to rightfully love me which he never knew that he already did. You brought me this perfect life Sakura, you inspired me to be in the medical field. Without you in my life... I would either be dead or near death by now. Thank you so much." Karin held tears in her eyes while feeding her son, Sakura remembered what she used to look like in Orochimaru's lair. She was dirty, dingy, ratty, and most of all desperate for anything she could get her hands on. The woman before her was not the one from a year ago, she was loving, nurturing, calm, clean, glowing, and most of all happy. One would never know there she was a completely different person a year ago, but Sakura knew better. She didn't believe that she was the pure cause for Karin's growth but she knew that she was the push that took her in the right direction, she would accept that credit only.

"I didn't do all that Karin, you know that. I only saved your life and refused Sasuke's advances, I knew he was looking in the wrong place for love and a family. He figured it out himself that it wasn't me he loved all along but it was you. By taking you back to the village with him and announcing that Orochimaru was no more he was able to earn his way back into Konoha. Thank Sasuke, not me. I just helped a little bit." Sakura let Karin hand her Fugaku, she fed him and listened to Karin talk.

"I still am going to think what I have always thought. You saved my life, rebuilt it in the same night, and brought me to my true love. I cant thank you enough." Karin clapped her hands together. "I know! If there is anything you need- anything at all you can ask me, I will do anything in my power to make it happen I promise you."

"Karin... you don't have to do that. I cant burden you, you have a child now and a husband going to war. Just focus on your child." Sakura stroked the fuzzy raven hair that was streaked with lines of fiery red. Familiar black eyes blinked at her a few times, Sakura gave Fugaku back to Karin almost instantly.

"Whats wrong Sakura-Chan?" Karin burped her son and set him back down in his crib to sleep.

"N-nothing. I have just been through a lot lately and am still shaken up." Sakura looked away and tried to make light of her situation.

"Your lying, there's more to it than that. Tell me Sakura, we are almost practically sisters." Karin led Sakura to the living room.

"How do you figure that?" Sakura rubbed her arms momentarily, looking around.

"Your with Itachi and Sasuke is like a brother to you, if everything turns out right for you we could end up being sisters in law, but Sakura...your usually never this serious, this... not...outwardly emotional. I heard from a few of your old friends that you were always bubbly, happy, you wore your emotions out on your sleeve, you screamed youth and childish antics before you left Konoha. Your not even close to the person they once said you were, what is going on... or what happened that year after you left Orochimaru's base?" Karin motioned for Sakura to sit down on the couch, she had already made tea before Sakura arrived so she poured herself and Sakura a cup along with sliced fresh fruit. Sakura guessed it came from the garden out in the back of the manner, she wondered if Itachi's mother loved to prepare meals for her family.

"A lot happened. Too much happened. It forced me to grow up, to take off my heart from my sleeve because it had been stabbed too many times. I learned how to become a cold blooded killer, the ANBU had taught me nothing in comparison from what I learned in the Akatsuki. Orochimaru's lair was disgusting but it wasn't as scary as having nine cold blooded killers watching you every hour on the hour. I fell in love twice, my heart was broken twice. Charcoal and Sharingan eyes haunt me every night. I fear for my life, for Itachi's life, Sasuke's and now yours and Fugaku. I fear for my unborn child's life the most. Having a nationwide ninja war and the strongest Shinobi alive after you makes you change. I changed. And I'm not done changing. This is only the beginning." Sakura sipped her tea and looked up, exhaling a long held breath she never knew that she had held. Karin's face looked like it was in permanent shock, it was understandable- the only other person she told of her experiences last year in a nutshell to was Tsunade- it was a lot to take in.

"Your pregnant?" Karin slowly asked.

"Yes." Sakura's back twitched at her quietness.

"When did you and Itachi have... sexual relations?" Karin turned beet red, it astounded Sakura that Karin was so entirely shy about the subject.

"It was... a week or so ago. I don't know anything about the child yet... if it is a boy or girl... and who the father is."

"Sakura?" Karin's red face became redder and her eyes bugged out of her eyes.

"Yes I slept with two men around the same time I became pregnant!" Sakura yelled out with a massive blush of her own adorning her face.

"Why?" Karin stared at Sakura, making her twitch even more.

"It was a stressful time, I thought it would have helped what had been going on! I didn't know that it would cause more trouble later!" Sakura held her face in her hands. Karin joined her on the couch and held her close.

"Its fine, you're going to find out soon the information on your baby. I hope everything turns out okay... I think you need it right about now."

"...Yeah."

"Hey Sakura, how have you been?" Sasuke asked the girl as he stepped inside of the house from the kitchen door.

"Sasuke... hey. I am okay, how's your new life as a father?" Sakura sipped the last of her tea.

"Its amazing, I love our little Fugu so much. He was the last piece missing in my life and I cant be any more happier about filling it than I am now."

"That's great, I am happy for you. I hope you two have a wonderful life together." Sakura stood to leave.

"Thank you. Sakura are you leaving so soon?" Karin stood up as well but heard her son cry out. "Oh, well if you're going have a nice rest of your day Sakura-Chan!" Karin ran to her son down the hall in a frantic motherly way.

"I have to go, I have to get ready for work tomorrow. It was nice seeing you Sasuke." Sakura hugged the Uchiha and left his home without another word.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Blossom." Itachi greeted Sakura as she walked into her apartment, she entered and stood in her doorway in shock.

"What are you doing in my apartment Itachi?" Sakura set her bag down on her counter in the kitchen.

"Is it a crime to visit the one I love?" Itachi got off the living room couch and set down the medical book that was on the coffee table.

"No, but it should be a crime to leave them in the morning." Sakura glared at the Uchiha.

"I had work to attend to, forgive me." Itachi embraced Sakura softly.

"You didn't even leave a note." Sakura felt her face contorting to show more of her anger.

"It wasn't necessary to me. We weren't within the Akatsuki base, I wasn't on a life risking mission. I left knowing that you knew that I would be back in one piece." Itachi nuzzled his face into the crook of Sakura's neck, he picked her up to his level.

"It was necessary to me! We have only been in Konoha for less than a week! I was worried, I never want to be worried about you!" Sakura whined and relaxed against his body, defying her rising anger.

"Then don't." Itachi saw the hand that came after him after he spoke those two words, he chose not to dodge it and let Sakura's hand hit his face with a loud echoing slap. He waited for the rage induced blush she had to cool down, and for her hand still raised in the air to stop shaking. Only when they did stop did he let her go and wait for her to speak.

"I will never stop worrying for you. Itachi I love you, and along with that I carry the burden of worrying for you every minute of the day when your not with me. I will die before I stop worrying for your well being, you're just going to have to accept that." Sakura hugged Itachi for a long while, she mumbled "I'm sorry."

"I feel the same way Blossom. More than you will ever know. You'll just have to have faith in me, to not die and protect you. We will get through this. I want you to relax." Itachi led Sakura to the couch he had recently sit on.

"How do I do that?" Sakura's anger melted away instantly, she loved the feeling of Itachi around her. Sakura and Misaki blamed the mood swings on her pregnancy.

"**I cant wait until we throw up. After that I wanna see if I can feel the baby, I wonder if I can roam around your body like before... see if I can figure out things on the baby before the doctor inspects you in a week. Awe this is going to be so much fun!"**

"Lay with me. We will watch a movie... and I will cook something." Itachi set Sakura on the couch and gave her a quilted blanket. He had got everything ready and turned off the lights, Itachi handed Sakura a bowl of popcorn and sat down with her.

"You know how to work a DVD player?" Sakura glanced at the now slightly annoyed Itachi.

"I am not a caveman, I didn't just train during my free time. I indulged in normal activities when I could, including knowing how to use electronics properly." Itachi covered himself with the quilt as well and let Sakura lean into his side.

"I am guessing the only thing you know how to make in the kitchen is salad..." Sakura laughed at the bowl of popcorn.

"...I know a few other means of preparing meals that aren't instant. You have not seen them yet." Itachi's face held a small blush to his tan face.

"Sure Itachi-Kun, and I know the secret to the ultimate kill." Sakura giggled and watched her TV screen.

"And what would that be?" Itachi's lips held a smirk to them.

"Being immortal." Sakura said nonchalantly. She became sucked into the comedy film after that.

"Hn." Itachi's smirk dropped into a serious frown.

"Whats wrong Itachi-Kun?" Sakura nuzzled up to her lover.

"Nothing. I was just reminded of a few negative things. I'm done thinking about it now, enjoy the movie Blossom." Itachi kissed Sakura's forehead softly.

"Okay... oh Itachi, I want you to move into my apartment tomorrow." Sakura munched on a piece of popcorn.

"Why should I move into your apartment?" Itachi ate some popcorn as well.

"Because Sasuke and Karin need their space with... Fugaku." Sakura glanced up at her lover to gauge his reaction.

"Fine. I will move out, but soon another area of the Uchiha compound will be refurbished and then we will move in." Itachi stroked Sakura's stomach lovingly.

"I am good with that, as long as I can spend more time with you." Sakura blushed from the sensations he was giving her.

"Besides, an apartment is no place to raise a child." Itachi moved Sakura into his lap and kissed her neck.

"I'm guessing that we wont be finishing this movie?" Sakura felt odd about the idea of having a child, but she felt better knowing that Itachi was there for her the whole time.

"Mhm." Itachi smirked and slid a quiet hand to a special place.

"Ahhh! Itachi-Kun..." Sakura moaned. "Can you at least wait until we... uhhhh... get t-to the bedr-r-r-room?" Sakura became beat red and attempted to remove herself from Itachi's lap to no avail.

"No. I want you right now, right here, like this." Itachi motioned to her sitting position, Sakura nearly died of embarrassment.

"Like... th-this?" Sakura stuttered, she saw Itachi nod with a look in his eyes. He promptly removed her clothing and his, he covered their warm bodies from the cooling sunset air with the quilt on the couch.

"Ride me Blossom." Itachi nearly grinned at the shocked look Sakura was giving him, he loved embarrassing her with his sexual experimentation on her.

"Yes, Itachi-Kun." Sakura didn't know it but, she would be calling out that phrase in pure orgasmic pleasure more than a few times during the course of the night.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Yo.

Sorry about the very late update.

Figure this as a late Thanksgiving present,

And an early Christmas present.

I have been...

Banned from everything but my cell phone lately so I was screwed over.

And still am until further notice.

F.M.L.

Anyways, sorry. I love you.

Give me informative reviews.

They help me.

Spread the crazy Itachi Sakura love drama that is called Life Gone Awry

And now Meltdown.

I am feeling a Saga coming on.

Oh yeah hey- give me names for our current bastard child in the womb?

Or children... twins...

I dunno, I need names and comments on Sasuke's kid.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much Love, LadyMarrowind.**


	4. Answers, Promises, Drama

-Meltdown-

Radda Radda Radda... you hate me for not updating sooner. I hate myself for easily having a writers block. Its a big ol' hate fest, anyone is welcome to join. Thanks all of my reviewers, fans, literature slaves... whatever you want to be called, I couldn't have possibly have all the motivation I have now if it wasn't for you. Anyways, Here is chapter four. I really need to start feeling creative because at this point in time I have a way too vague plot. Details details details... Ugh my brain hurts. Enjoy the chapter because I have no idea when I will be able to upload another one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I own Misaki and this plot though.**

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"I should have paid someone to do this for me." Sakura grunted as she lifted yet another bin off the Uchiha Manor's wooden flooring.

"You know you don't have to do this. I can move my items all by myself." Itachi removed the medium sized bin from Sakura's arms. "Besides you shouldn't be engaging in any vigorous labor, its not safe for you and the child."

"Says who? Oh and then what we did last night shouldn't have been allowed. Doctor Uchiha." Sakura smirked at the dead panned face her boyfriend was giving her.

"Go relax with Karin and Fugaku. I'll have Sasuke aid me in a moment." Itachi left Sakura in his packed up room. The pinkette smiled and strolled her way over to the kitchen where Karin was currently feeding her little son baby food. The baby boy gurgled and smiled when he caught eye of Sakura.

"I swear he only likes me because of my pink hair." Sakura smiled and rubbed the smooth scalp of the infant.

"Oh no that's not the only reason. It helps I'm sure but, I also know that he loves your warm soul you have. He is drawn to it like most people in Konoha." Karin giggled and continued to feed baby Fugaku that was grabbing the air in the direction of Sakura.

"Mmhmm. Warm soul. Okay I guess that kinda makes sense. Baby loves all things warm, colors, cloth, food, liquid, love." Sakura sat down at the table and watched Karin dab her baby's face with a tender care that only a mother could acquire.

"I see where you're going with this... Fugaku would love anyone who dyed their hair pink, held warm fuzzy blankets with warm milk in a bottle, cooing for him to come over." Karin half smiled at Sakura's devious expression.

"How'd you guess?" Sakura giggled. "I could have said something else."

"We are family now," Karin held Fugaku over to Sakura, the baby squealed and grabbed for his make-shift aunt. "I have to know you or there would be something just wrong about that. Besides we are rebuilding the clan together, its always nice to have a friend and a close family member."

"Ah, yeah. I was just going to propose a truth or dare game with the guys, when it would be Itachi-Kun's turn I would dare him to put on a pink wig, hold blankets and warm milk and then coo Fugaku over to him and see what happens. I don't think he is the fatherly type yet so it would be funny to watch the dread and confusion creep onto his face in front of all his guy friends." Sakura snickered. Karin joined in her laughter as well as a happy baby Fugaku who just was happy that the two women were happy.

"Itachi having guy friends? That's a laugh in itself!" Karin giggled with her friend.

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed and watched her boyfriend call Sasuke to lift heavy boxes, Sasuke glared at his brother but helped him anyways. By the time Itachi had made Sakura go relax, over half of his items had been put on a cart waiting to be pulled to Sakura's apartment. The pinkette prided herself on how much she got done for being pregnant, Itachi had tried to not have her do anything but the Haruno gave him her infamous glare. He let her move a few boxes but when his back had turned she did twice as much work she should have done. Itachi eyed her carefully all the while she thought she had been sneaking behind his back.

"Done!" Sasuke entered the kitchen with his brother, they looked more than a little tired. "Now you two leave, I don't want to see you guys in my house until the remodeling is done with yours. I need some private time..." Sasuke poked a wide eyed beat red Karin.

"You don't have to be so blatant about it!" Karin glared and took Fugaku into his room.

"Yeah, have a little decency Sas-uuu-kay." Sakura smiled and tugged Itachi's hand. "We gotta move his stuff anyways before he gets lazy."

"I am not lazy, you forget that laziness is your gifted trait." Itachi frowned slightly, Sakura kept tugging at his hand in playfulness.

"Oh right! Forgetfulness is one too! Geeze, Itachi you know everything about me." Sakura grinned while she drawled out her sarcastic remark.

"Hn." Itachi lightfully pushed Sakura out of the house. "I will talk to you later Otouto."

"Seeya!" Sasuke slid the door shut.

"Are you feeling well Blossom?" Itachi pushed Sakura onward, she dragged her feet across the dirt to the point where Itachi picked her up and tossed her on his back.

"Hm? Oh yeah I guess so. I feel fine." Sakura swung her legs back and forth and stared into the morning sky.

"You're acting odd." Itachi glanced at her and dragged the large cart through the oddly quiet main streets of Konoha.

"What isn't odd? This morning feels weird." Sakura leaned closer into her boyfriend's back.

"I am moving into your apartment temporarily and you have work in the morning, after all you went through for the past year today would be considered odd for all intents and purposes." Itachi agreed and picked up his pace. "You're due at the hospital in two hours, I would get out of your day dreaming state."

"Do you have a prob... prob... Problem! Do you have a problem with it?" Sakura grinned like a child and climbed to the front of the Uchiha to kiss his nose.

"Yes I do." Itachi smirked. "Tsunade will be angry to know that you wont be taking your work seriously."

"Tsunade...? She can shove it, real hard up her-" A lone finger enclosed on Sakura's lips.

"Shhh. No need to continue, I understand. But you still need to go to work. We need all the medics we can get, and I will be leaving in a few days." Itachi stopped the cart in front Sakura's apartment after a long walk. Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock, her mouth gaped, and all muscles in her body went limp. She fell to the concrete ground hard on her back, smacking her head in the process.

"What? Where are you going?" Sakura let her head stay on the ground and decided to look at Itachi from her fallen position, her back began to hurt as well as her head but it didn't matter to her.

"Blossom, be more careful." Itachi chided her. He lead her to Sakura's feet and unlocked their apartment door. "I have a mission in a few days, after we unpack I will have to leave."

"Oh... Oh... Okay." Sakura walked to her couch and laid down, upset.

"Whats wrong?" Itachi asked as he began to bring in boxes from the outside.

"Nothing, I have to get to work." Sakura realized, she ran upstairs and got ready.

"But-" Itachi quieted at the site of a flustered Sakura bounding down the steps attempting to button up her blouse, her lacy light green bra caught his eyes the most. He didn't remember her wearing it with him, so it must have been new. Sakura fell through the air at the bottom of the stairs, her high heel shoes twisted on her feet. Itachi dropped his box that he held in lightning speed and grabbed Sakura before she fell flat on her face. A loud crash erupted in the room, the sound of glass breaking and shoes against hard wood flooring echoed through the walls. Sakura yelped out at the loud noises and the feeling of her body hitting something hard, she froze waiting for the pain but the object she collided into was warm. Her emerald eyes popped open to find a very stiff Itachi looking down at her, she felt a loud thumping against her.

"Is your heart racing?" Sakura blushed.

"Yes." Itachi's voice slightly wavered, she could tell. To anyone else he would have sounded cold, but she knew he wasn't.

"Why?" Sakura stood up and buttoned her blouse, she could feel Itachi's eyes roaming her body.

"Do you really have to ask why?" Itachi placed a small kiss on her forehead and helped her into her shoes.

"Oh... can you help me zip up my back?" Sakura turned around and showed him the back of her pencil skirt that had been yet to be zipped up. He could see her matching lacy underwear at the bottom of the zipper line peaking out, Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and zipped up her skirt quickly.

"You tempt me Blossom." Itachi sighed and turned her around.

"I'm sorry." Sakura paused and remembered recent events. "Your box, when you dropped it- it made a loud noise. Did anything break?"

"Possibly." Itachi knelt down to the box next to him and opened it carefully. Inside was a small clear glass figurine of an angel, the wings had broken off and half of the dress had broken into spiked pieces.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura panicked. "I'll fix it I promise!"

"Its fine, I can fix it in my free time. It was just one of my mothers favorite figurines she used to collect. Do not fret." Itachi's face didn't look upset but it also didn't look happy. A neutral face covered his true feelings, no matter how hard she tried Sakura couldn't detect what he felt.

"I'm sorry Itachi-Kun, I have to get to work. I will help when I get home." Sakura frowned and rushed out the door.

"Hn." Itachi picked up the box and continued to move in.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"_Don't hold back. Don't think, just do." A younger Madara waved his hand to tell Sakura to come closer to him._

"_...Wait." Sakura looked around, the Konoha forest looked unnaturally light. She was not wearing her normal gear consisting of a red shirt and tan skirt. Sakura wore a black short kimono that went to the mid thigh, the edges held the Uchiha insignia. She looked at her sleeves, they too held the Uchiha insignia as well as a navy blue trim outlining her whole outfit. Sakura found herself walking towards Madara with a shy smile on her face._

"_Ah there you are. Now come at me with all you have Sprite." Madara got into a defensive position, Sakura felt herself moving to attack the man._

_Sakura dropped a short katana she had no idea that she had been holding and charged at Madara. He grinned while blocking her elaborate attacks, the smile made her body shiver in warm shiver all through her limbs. She had a feeling that her face had heated up a long while ago. Sakura landed a punch to his gut, Madara doubled over and let out a happy chuckle, Sakura felt her knees begin to quiver a little._

"_Very good." Madara's eyes roamed her body, examining her, Sakura felt exposed. "Again."_

"_Yes Mada-Kun." Sakura bowed and leaped at her Sensei. He blocked every attack she threw at him, every time would go underneath him to get an advantage he would grab her by the ankles with lightning quick speed that she only could wish for and threw her body across their makeshift arena._

"_Pay attention!" Madara threw a kunai her way, it grazed her arm and Sakura whimpered in pain as the blood flowed freely down her arm. "Oh now look what you made me do."_

"_I'm sorry Mada-Kun" Sakura held her arm in pain, Madara walked up to her and wrapped her bleeding arm with a bandage from out of his pack._

"_It's alright, we will just work on it more later. Now lets get back to the compound Sprite." Madara swept Sakura off her feet and walked through the busy streets of Konoha. Most citizens bowed to them and smiled gratefully, it made her curious as to why. Sakura hadn't noticed it before but Madara was dressed in complete Uchiha garb, but it wasn't something normal clansmen wore- it looked to regal to be a common look. Was Madara the head of the Uchiha clan? Sakura had a gut feeling that he was, it didn't sit too well with her._

"_Mama!" A little boy ran up to Sakura and hugged her knees, a smile crept up on Sakura's face as she knelt down and hugged the little boy._

"_Tsuyoi where's your sister? I will be making lunch soon. Get everyone to the kitchen, I have a special surprise for all of you." Sakura patted her sons head and lightly pushed him off._

"_Yes Mama!' Tsuyoi turned and bowed to his father Madara. "Sir!"_

"_Go now Tsuyoi" Madara waved him away with a smile and watched him go find his siblings. Sakura wondered why all of her words were scripted, she wanted to say the words she thought but others that had nothing to do with it she spoke._

"_He looks just like you." Madara ran his hand through Sakura's hair, she naturally melted to his gentle touch. Sakura didn't want to feel it but the scripted scene had her feeling butterflies she had with Itachi or... Misaki with Madara. Sakura looked in her peripheral vision for her hair color, Madara's crimson love filled eyes distracted her._

"_He looks more like you than anything Dear." Sakura heard herself giggle to the Uchiha. Madara wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her body back for a romantic kiss._

"_Everytime I look at our children, they only remind me so much of you. I love you Sakura Uchiha, never forget that." Madara continued his public display of affection, outwardly Sakura looked so much in love with her husband but on the inside her mind raced for answers to her vision._

"_I love you too Madara." Sakura nuzzled her husband's neck, filled with love. Sakura then stopped and stepped back from Madara with a smile. "Come Dear, I need to prepare dinner."_

"_Alright Sprite, lead the way." Madara walked behind Sakura down the street to their home._

_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_

"SAKURA!" Tsunade pounded her sake bottle on Sakura's desk inside of her new office. The pinkette jumped up from her slumber and yelped in fright.

"Whaaaat?" Sakura frowned and cradled her head, she knew a migraine would develop soon.

"Get to work. If I have to come in here again there will be hell to pay." Tsunade growled out and slammed the office door shut.

"Fuck." Sakura sighed. She felt tired all the time now, morning sickness was a usual occurrence, and it had been more than a few days that she had been sleeping on her desk repeating the same dream over and over. Itachi had left days ago on the battle field and that only increased her troubles mentally.

Her assistant had been doing all the work for her, the only useful thing Sakura did from time to time was heal some patients in critical condition. More people were entering the hospital by the day and less leaving. It was only the start of the ninja war but the casualties were already high, it worried her. Would they loose the fight? Is he dream just the future? Will Itachi die on the battle field?

"Miss Sakura!" Maomao ran over into Sakura's desk, her papers she carried flew all over the office.

'What do you need Mao?" Sakura got up and collected the papers on the floor and waited for her assistant to speak.

"Tsunade-Sama requires your healing abilities. It's and emergency." Maomao panted and collected more of her papers.

"Okay, thank you." Sakura grabbed her white doctors coat and ran down the hall. The speed made her dizzy, her gag reflex made its presence known but she pushed through the people to get to her mentor.

"Sakura!" Tsunade grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her into the room along with the occupied stretcher she ran with.

"Who is this?" Sakura sanitized her hands and prepared for operation.

"Kakashi." Tsunade turned to watch Sakura, the kunoichi's body froze up.

"Ka-ka...shh...i?" Sakura stuttered and looked at her former teacher on the stretcher.

"Yo." Kakashi choked out weakly, his body was covered in blood and his heartbeat barely beating on the monitor.

"You're going to be okay Kakashi-Sama. I promise." Sakura steeled herself over, her emerald green eyes turned a tone darker.

"Ye-...ah." Kakashi's eyes closed as he felt himself drift off into a drug induced sleep.

"How did this happen? The damage... so extensive..." Sakura felt her bottom lip quiver.

"He was on a mission with a few other men. He told the captain to move on without him with the others. He fought until he passed out, one of our field medics found him and had another ninja transport him here. Their excuse was that they didn't have the skill to heal him sufficiently... and they were right." Tsunade's hands glowed a turquoise green. Sakura followed her mentor's actions and held her tongue. Tears brimmed from her eyes, she held in her sobs.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"_Dinner's ready!" Sakura called out from the compound's kitchen. Footsteps of all paces were heard coming from different places in the house._

"_Yay!" Tsuyoi ran into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face._

"_Finally." A scoff echoed off the walls as a young adult stepped through the hallway. His ebony medium length hair reached the top of his shoulders, jade eyes glared at her with half irritation. Sakura felt a chill looking at her son, he looked identical to Itachi._

"_Dengen! That is no way to speak to your mother." Sakura heard herself chastise the boy for his attitude._

"_I better not have to dole out any more training exercises am I Dengen?" Madara raised his eyebrow at his son, Dengen's head lowered._

"_No sir." The teen sat in his chair._

"_Here we are. There you go, here's some for you, and you, and you, here you are Yorokobi. Eat it all up, you need the vegetables." Sakura served her family of five dinner. They quietly ate in peace. Sakura viewed her family, they looked so much like Madara it was ridiculous. Of course she saw her inside of her daughter Yorokobi but Madara's genes were evident. It unnerved her to look at her family. Was it the future?_

_x-x_

"Sakura. Its been a little over a week. Stop looking over Kakashi, he is not in critical condition anymore thanks to you." Tsunade set down her manila folders on Kakashi's bedside and put a hand over her student. "We need to find the answer to a huge question today as well, if you remember."

"The test.." Sakura's spine stiffened and her heartbeat quickened. Itachi wasn't home, she had no clue if he had been injured on his mission or was coming home this second.

"Yes, now say goodbye to Kakashi for now and lets go." Tsunade picked up her folders again and stepped out of the hospital room.

"Bye Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura whispered to the sleeping man and kissed his clean silver hair.

"Ja Sakura-Chan, lemme know how it goes." One of Kakashi's eyes opened and creased into a smile.

"How did you...?' Sakura paused and turned around, her eyes were as big as saucers.

"I have been conscious most of the week, I hear everything you say Sakura. Let me know how your tests goes." Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes. "I cant wait to be a grandpa."

"...Thanks." Sakura sighed and left the room. She felt anxiety claim her body as she walked down the hall. She half wanted to go back to the safe haven of her office but it wouldn't change the fact that at little less than nine months from now she would be bringing new life into the world. The least she could do was find out who helped her create the kid.

"Open your mouth Sakura." Tsunade smiled with a cotton ball in her hand, Sakura obliged and let her teacher swab her mouth. "I already gotten Itachi's DNA before he left on his mission. So I will do all the work myself starting now, in a few hours we will have the results. Normally I would have a patient wait a week but you're just so special that I will make it speedy... plus I wanna know this too. I cant believed you slept with that man, he's like three times your age."

"Yeah I know, he doesn't look like it though." Sakura grumbled and lowered her head, she didn't need a reminder.

"I would have said that it was a henge but... its not. Thats all I know, its impossible for it to be a henge- I would have seen through it easily. I wonder if he created a time reversing Justu, turning back time on his body into a young state. Immortality... Orochimaru wanted to find or create one. Madara beat him to it then." Tsunade paused and then gained a wicked smile. "Was the sex good?"

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura screamed out, her face beat red in embarrassment.

"What? I'm curious." Tsunade grinned and began her work with expert skill.

"It was in the middle of a forest and I was forcing myself to act like I enjoyed it!" Sakura covered her face. "What do you think?"

"So he was good then." Tsunade didn't turn from her desk.

"On a different occasion... yes." Sakura sunk further into the paper covered bed she sat on.

"Hahaha I knew it. You deny a lot of things Sakura. Yeah its wrong but you shouldn't lie about it." Tsunade snickered to herself, the clinking on little glass vials were only heard in the tiny room. "So... was he better than Itachi?"

"Tsunade-Sama! I'm leaving! I'll be back in a few hours!" Sakura ran out of the room and slammed the door.

"So its debatable?" Tsunade called out.

"Shut up!" Sakura's muffled voice faded away from the door into nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Tsunade mumbled and continued her work.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Maomao, is there anything you need?" Sakura looked up from her desk to find her green haired assistant staring up at her with magenta eyes.

"Uh... well... I was wondering if we could hang out sometime... or you could train me. After all that is the point of me being your assistant Sakura-Sensei." Maomao blushed and looked down to the cherry wood desk underneath her hands.

"Oh... well when did you want to be taught?" Sakura shuffled the documents she had in her hands and set them aside in an organized pile.

"Any time is perfect. I would love to spend time with you, you're some kind of a legend here." Maomao giggled. "Oh! You also have a letter, it doesn't say from who it is."

"Oh? Well okay where is it?" Sakura expected to see an envelope or scroll in her hand but there was nothing.

"Oops. I forgot to bring it. Its at the front desk. Sorry Sakura-Chan." Maomao cutely dropped her head and her limbs fell limp.

"Its okay, I will just get it myself. I need to move around anyways, this office is stuffy." Sakura mumbled and left Maomao in her office.

"There's a letter for me right?" Sakura asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"Yes, here you are Doctor Haruno." The receptionist handed a scroll over to her with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled back and turned to open the srcoll but a shout stopped her in mid motion of opening the regal seal.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Tsunade's voice rushed through the walls like a tsunami. It sounded as if she had won the lottery, Sakura knew that would never happen but she bounded down the hallway back to her mentor's office.

"What is it?" Sakura panted as she entered through the doorway, she made a note to never wear high heels ever again.

"I have the results... and the gender." Tsunade's face held no indication as to if it was bad or good. But she smirked to herself when she said. "Aren't I just that good?"

"Yeah yeah... what are the results?" Sakura sat down on the paper covered bed and focused on Tsunade.

"Drum roll please." Tsunade waited for Sakura to beat against the bed, it never came but a glare from her student. "No? Well that's not nice."

"Tell meeeee!" Sakura whined and bit her lip. It frustrated her that Tsunade wouldn't take the news seriously.

"Fine fine... its a little boy." Tsunade paused for Sakura's reaction. Her student started to tear up and a small smile graced her face.

"And?" Sakura's voice cracked.

"The father is Itachi. Congratulations Sakura." Tsunade smiled and watched her unofficial daughter cry out in joy. She reminded her of a child herself, she blubbered with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Tsunade!" Sakura cried and hugged her tight.

"Your welcome Sakura." Tsunade returned her hug. "Do you have any names for the little boy?"

"One..." Sakura calmed herself down to just a few hiccups every few seconds. "Yakusoku."

"I like it." Tsunade let go of Sakura. "You should take the rest of the day off, to celebrate and relax."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and hugged her one last time before she left. "I know you'll make a great Grandma."

"What?" Tsunade gained a look of horror on her face. "I'm not... I'm not... But- Okay fine I will be the little snot's grandma but if I have to change any diapers than there will be some hell to pay."

"Understood." Sakura giggled and left for Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura whispered into her former teachers ear when she entered the room.

"Hm?" He opened one eye, his voice sounded better than from a week ago Sakura noted. She felt even better knowing that Kakashi was doing fine in his recovery.

"Its a boy, and its Itachi's." Sakura couldn't remove the smile off her face even if she tried.

"That's fantastic. What do you plan to name him?" Kakashi's eyes turned into lower case n's to show his happiness.

"Yakusoku." Sakura grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Promise. Very fitting, thanks for letting me know. I wish you a good pregnancy and a safe... boyfriend." Kakashi stumbled on the term and made no attempt to hide it, Sakura wondered why.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei, Stay alive... I need a grandpa. Tsunade-Sama agreed to be the grandma." Sakura turned to leave.

"Great... play dates with her should be fun." Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. "Bye Sakura-Chan!"

"Goodbye." She nodded and left the hospital building in excitement.

She grinned ear to ear, her feet was killing her and her stomach churned in nausea but she still grinned from ear to ear. She was going to have a little boy with Itachi and it excited her. It worked out fine, Madara would know the next time she saw him that he held no claim on her. Her dreams were false, it made her overjoyed but upset all at the same time. She figured those upset emotions came from Inner Sakura, why Misaki had opposite emotions from her she always wondered. It complicated things for herself, always fighting what was right or wrong, not even knowing what was right or wrong after a mental struggle. Sakura hoped Misaki would keep her mouth shut for the moment, she wouldn't know what to do if she heard her counterpart's voice pop up in the back of her head protesting Itachi as the father of their baby.

Sakura stepped into her apartment, it looked full of objects she had never seen. It didn't bother her but it just looked strange to her. There were books littered everywhere, boxes still in the corner of her living room, her bedroom held big silver bins in her walk in closet, she had yet to adjust to the changes inside of her apartment. Sakura wished Itachi was there, to help her move his things better into her apartment, to tell him that he didn't have to worry anymore about their child, to hold her close and take away all the stresses of everyday life along with the threat of Madara coming into her home and killing or kidnapping her. She wished there was no war, she wished she could help fight in the war, she wished she could be a mother already, she wished for peace and self worth.

Sakura walked up stairs into her bedroom and set on her bed, the scroll that was sent to her had still been in her hand. With all the excitement of the day and news she had been waiting weeks to hear, she forgot about it completely. Sakura opened the regal looking seal and read through the scroll.

_Sprite._

_I see you are enjoying your time away from the base._

_I'm glad that you're smiling more._

_You look enchanting when you smile._

_Itachi is away._

_The front lines have changed him._

_He will be away for a long time._

_I must pay you a visit._

_Soon._

_I have a name for our boy._

_Dengen._

_He will be strong like you._

_I know this._

_I will be watching you._

_Keep me in mind when you think of the baby._

_I send my love to you._

_Until then-_

_M._

Sakura dropped the scroll on the hardwood flooring, her hands shook and she felt cold. Her throat felt on fire and tears marred her skin. Sakura had never felt more vulnerable in her life. Madara had been watching her? Every little thing she did? It chilled her down to the very bone. Yes she was a strong independent woman but this man was stronger and had marked her already. Without Itachi she had no idea how she would fare against him. She couldn't kill him with Sasuke and Itachi by her side, she was becoming weaker by the day for her child. She couldn't fight in her condition, Sakura hoped that he wouldn't keep his word.

"He always keeps his word." Sakura sobbed into her bed and pounded her fists against the mattress.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Bwroarrrrrr!

It's done.

Thank you AkatsukiSakuraUchiha and Luna209 for the baby names.

I looked some up but... I got lazy.

And yours were way better.

I like helpful reviews haha

I finally have a crazy plot.

So beware now.

I hope you liked it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	5. Goodbye For Now

-Meltdown-

I know there's quite a few questions being asked now but I did that on purpose.

Harhar I am evil.

You guys have no clue as to what I'm gonna do.

Things might clear up or get worse in this chapter.

Sorry for such a belated chapter, Inspiration is hard to come by now days.

Stay tuned.

Ch.5

"Hey Itachi-Chan, you okay over there?" Jun whispered to his captain in the dead of night. He got no response for a long while until a quiet voice spoke.

"No. We lost a teammate to the hospital and we are low on rations. If we do not recover the scroll we need then the mission is a failure. Understand?" Itachi's voice was barely audible but Jun heard him.

"I bet that old guy is fine, your medics can heal him. Besides he just got in the way." Jun wrapped his jacket tightly around his torn clothing, the wind got to him after sleeping in tree's for so long. He had no idea how Itachi could do it all the time.

"Kakashi was a valuable member of our team. Now we have to work twice as hard without him." Itachi ground out, he had little tolerance for the man.

"Hush... enemies nearby." Their medic Hoshi whispered to the two men.

Akatsuki members. Itachi recognized their chakra signatures before he even saw the cloaks. His two teammates heartbeats quickened and held their breath, Itachi noted. He made no movement to reveal their makeshift campsite in the trees, Itachi knew that he could have taken them on but he couldn't risk his teammates lives. They had to steal a scroll, no fighting required. Itachi planned to keep it that way. The Akatsuki he recognized as Kisame and Deidara walked by them without noticing the three other ninja. Jun shifted on a tree branch, hoping to make it sound like a bird or squirrel. Kisame paused and sniffed the air.

"Smells kinda like Dango." Kisame's gills flexed on his face, he turned around and scoured the trees. Itachi glared at Jun who had a sheepish look on his face.

"What? No it doesn't Fishcake. We gotta get going." Deidara smacked the back of Kisame's head in irritation.

"Hey! Just because Itachi had other agendas and left the organization with Pinky and Tobi actually was the Leader doesn't mean you can boss me around." Kisame growled. "You touch me one more time and I will bite that hand off."

"Touch." Deidara poked Kisame's gills, the fish man turned a shade of purple and glared at his new partner.

"Tonight you die!" Kisame pinned Deidara to the ground and began to strangle him, the clay artist was not prepared for his partners attack so he became helpless to the other.

"Sharingan." Itachi whispered to himself and glared at Kisame. Moments later the fish man got off Deidara and brushed off his cloak.

"Sorry man... My mistake." Kisame shivered and directed his eyes towards the group on ANBU in the trees.

"What was that all about?" Deidara punched Kisame square in the face, it didn't seem to affect the man. He kept his eyes on the few trees diagonally across from them.

"Nothing. I just remembered my mission." Kisame's eyes conveyed a mysterious emotion to the blonde but they went on their way.

"How did you do that?" Jun asked Itachi, he looked shocked beyond compare.

"It's nothing." Itachi spoke and glanced at Hoshi, she looked happy. Her tan skin had a blush across her face even visible in the black of night, her long black hair reminded him of Sakura's unbelievably soft tresses, piercing sapphire eyes glowed within the night appreciatively at her captain. Itachi changed his line of sight back to Jun, he made himself a note not to inwardly describe his field medic to himself no matter how beautiful she happened to be and reminded him of his love.

Jun looked irritated now, obviously frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get an answer out of his superior. Itachi felt their spot had become unsafe now and leaded his team closer to their goal.

"What? I cant take a fucking nap now?" Jun growled and followed Itachi's path.

"Its because you wont learn to shut the fuck up. Maybe if you did we would get some sleep." Hoshi jabbed her partner in the side, the rewarding curses afterward gave Itachi a small smirk. She was definitely like Sakura.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The horrible feeling in her gut wouldn't go away with all the tea and bread she ate, Sakura curled into herself onto her bed and laid there for hours. The rising sun told her that it was morning, the pinkette slowly trudged to her bathroom to get ready for another day of work. Her stomach churned and she almost wanted to call in sick, but decided not to for Madara could easily come find her in her home. It would be harder for him to grab her in a public place without causing alarm. Sakura sighed as she shut her front door shut and set foot on the street for the hospital.

She wondered how the man had been able to watch her, ANBU were patrolling at all hours at a time. Madara had to know that the baby wasn't his didn't he? If he had been watching her all this time and how did such monumental news slip by him? Or did he just refuse to acknowledge that he was wrong and Itachi was the true father of her child? Sakura had no clue, but what she did know was that she already missed Itachi. It had only been a little more than a week, she didn't like feeling so vulnerable without him there. The time that they had spent together in such close quarters all the time she got used to, now that he was gone Sakura felt helpless. She knew she could take care of herself with most people but Madara scared her, she couldn't protect herself against him. He had his claws deep within her, if he tried anything against her Sakura wouldn't know what to do. She tried to kill him but failed, Sasuke and Itachi also. Her pregnancy would only make her weaker, with her baby draining her of all of her nutrients stored within her body and warping her physical form. Sakura was helpless and she wanted to cry again.

"Sakura-San!" Maomao found her standing in the street, tears flowing freely down her face in fat drops. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Sakura lifted her head a little bit and put on a fake smile, she figured that a bull shit answer was good for an idiotic question. "I'm just caught up in the emotions of my little boy, it's exciting."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Maomao's disposition became chipper. "Can I walk you the rest of the way to the hospital?"

"Sure." Sakura's breathing remained uneven, when her assistant turned her back on her Sakura took the chance to let go of her smile for a more comfortable frown.

The day was slow, unbearable, lonely. Sakura managed to detach herself from her body during her work. Misaki controlled everything for her while she moped within herself. Maomao wouldn't leave her alone the whole day, she kept nagging her about training and she eventually gave in. Sakura took her to a pet store during their lunch and proceeded to teach her how to revive a dead fish.

Her assistant squealed in disgust about the assignment, almost making it sound as if she had no idea as to what her medical field pertained. Tsunade taught her how to revive a fish so it was common sense to teach it to someone who wanted to learn. Maomao didn't seem to agree during the activity, her tan face turned a queasy turquoise and her hands couldn't stop twitching. Too much time went by, the fish would be too old to be revived by the time the girl decided to attempt the Justu.

"Enough. Shut up." Sakura growled, her eyes faded to a deeper shade of green. Irritation fueled her growing hate for people in life, the girl did nothing to help. "Get out of the way."

"Hai." Maomao whispered and jumped back away from the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura healed and revived the dead fish laying on a table in her office. The fish flopped and gasped for air on the table, Maomao screamed in fright and hid behind her mentor. Sakura turned and glared daggers at the woman yanking her medical coat. The look she sent her was enough for Maomao to leave the office in a blink of an eye.

Sakura grabbed her large koi fish that happened to be a bit more pricey than she thought and set it in a small fish tank next to her desk, Sakura made sure to buy some food and water for her new pet. The coming weeks when she had more money Sakura promised her little fish a bigger more luxurious home within her office and maybe a few friends.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Two months. Two months he had been on one mission. Itachi glared at one of his teammates Jun, the man was the whole reason for this. They had gotten the scroll they were assigned to steal a very long time ago. Jun had been responsible for protecting it until Konoha. Countries were sent after them, it took weeks at a time to loose the search parties. Just when they were home free to enter the fire countries forest- Jun had dropped the scroll as a search party found them. Itachi rolled his eyes underneath his closed eye lids. The coincidence was just too much to bear. Luck was not on their side, for their party fought as hard as they could while trying to relocate the dropped scroll in the middle of the night. Minutes went by and Itachi knew that something was amiss, his thoughts were only answered seconds later by a frustrated scream from Hoshi. He soon learned that the scroll they had spent two months for had been set on fire when everyone had been distracted. Itachi wanted to murder Jun, if they had Kakashi then none of their problems they were facing now wouldn't have been made present in the first place.

Jun had been avoiding him for the past few days, almost taking all of the guard shifts. His absence from the group left him with more than a little time to spend socializing with Hoshi and write a detailed letter to the Hokage of the past two months. Itachi leaned back on the large oak tree behind him, his eyes stung a little at the edges almost as if his Sharingan tried to will itself to be activated. He fought against the urge and sighed. He had sent one of his crows to deliver his scroll two days ago, a return letter should be on its way Itachi noted. The forest was quiet, aside from some few animals scurrying around brush. Jun was nowhere to be seen, he did not even check with him earlier in the day. Itachi could care less though, the man knew how to protect himself and had a small mike on him to get a hold of him if needed. Itachi removed his pack and laid it under his head as a pillow, he laid down on the extremely wide branch underneath him. He made sure to pick a spot on the particular tree for a clear view of the surrounding area. Hoshi was stationed underneath him on the forest floor, their campfire had been snuffed out a long while ago so he had to search for a few seconds to find her through the massive amount of leaves on the tree.

"...Itachi-Chan..." A low whisper erupted underneath a few branches below him.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled, he knew Hoshi was there. Her voice indicated that she wanted something from him, but was hesitant and possibly shy to ask.

"...I'm- I'm cold. Could... could I lay near you?" Hoshi stuttered a bit, he had an idea as to why but shoved the thought away as soon as it came.

"Hn." His head nodded slightly and he outstretched a hand for her to take. He felt no threat to their safety and was confident in keeping them both safe. She could sleep easy and warm, he was not tired but didn't mind resting his eyes.

"Th-thank you." She whispered as she laid down next to him, he didn't mind her spooning his side for warmth or her small hands gripping the side of his ANBU uniform. She was quite cold and needed all the warmth she could take. Itachi pulled out a blanket for her and set it over them. A small mewl of appreciation came from her and he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Her cuteness reminded him of his love, Sakura. His heart felt a little warm at the thought, he hadn't thought of her for some time. The battles that he fought everyday and stress of protecting his team wore him out every night, every night that he was able to rest that is. He didn't like fighting till late morning from the early evening, he didn't like draining Hoshi's strength because he nearly died a few times from small armies of ninja, he didn't like fighting with one less man on his squad, he didn't like fighting beside a cocky Jun that became more injured than him, he didn't like being away from his family.

Sakura, how he missed her. Two months away was too much, especially when he had just gotten home and was safe. He wondered what she looked like now, two months along. Itachi knew it wasn't going to be very noticeable, but he wanted to know. Was it a boy? A girl? His? ...or Madara's? He frowned slightly and leaned more into the tree and Hoshi. It was highly unlikely that it was Madara's for he had been with Sakura first but... what if she did not get pregnant the first time around but the second? The thought of Madara, his ex-mentor- thrusting, fucking, raping, cumming inside of Sakura made his blood boil. He gnawed his teeth together for minutes at a time, his eyes felt like they were bleeding but he knew it was just his Mangekyo Sharingan forcing itself to be activated. He had more control than that though so they stayed a murky charcoal color.

_His head hung low as he watched the rotting corpse of Sakura eight months pregnant decay before his eyes. Madara knew that the man could smell and taste the rotting flesh in the air. He had also put in the man's mind earlier of what happened to Sakura before she died. She had been brutally raped in many forms while she screamed and cried out for her love that could do nothing but watch in anguish. Her body was ripped and torn mostly around her nether regions while the rest of her body was sliced, broken, and bruised. Her neck sported a cut all the way on her throat. On closer inspection her whole head was chopped off of her body except from a loose piece of rotted skin that technically still connected her head to her body. The smell of rotting flesh attracted insects and animals of all kinds to come. Maggots filled the orifices of her body, rats nibbled on her hands and feet that easily chipped off from her body, wild dogs ripped open her stomach and fought over the baby's rotten corpse inside, and vultures eventually fought off the dogs and feasted on the remains of her flesh- digging inside the neck cavity to get to the brains and eyeballs inside the skull. Loose pink hair littered the ground, Itachi's face became emotionless but a few tears escaped his eyes even though he knew it was all an illusion._

Itachi uncontrollably shivered, his throat tightened in disgust. He felt the need to throw up, as if the mental image of Madara having his way with a slightly willing Sakura wasn't bad enough. Itachi thought he had banished the thought from his mind after he escaped the illusion, he winced at the memory. Hoshi cuddled closer into Itachi's side and yawned slightly. The feminine touch soothed him, he sighed and closed his eyes. Flashes of a decayed Sakura appeared in his mind, his stomach churned and bubbled sickly. Itachi grabbed water out of his pack and sipped it slowly.

"Sir." A small bird chirped from its beak in the middle of the forest coming towards the Uchiha. Itachi heard the bird easily and raised his arm up for it. The small black crow dropped a white envelope onto his blanket covered lap. Itachi petted its feathers until it disappeared into a puff of smoke. He gracefully opened the thin piece of paper and read its contents.

_I see. What a mess. We can still get what we need done without your scroll, it'll just be much more difficult. Thank you for informing us immediately. You're new orders are to report to Anko in the Mist. We are in need of reinforcements there, take your whole team. You are to stay stationed there until further notice. Assist Anko in any way possible._

_Tsunade._

_P.S. - I felt that it was necessary to give you a photo of Sakura also. She misses you dearly._

_Safe travels._

Itachi turned the paper over to see a photo of Sakura taped on the back. It was a wallet sized photo, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. She looked happy, so vibrant it almost made him feel pained. Her eyes glowed a bright gem green, her hair shined in the morning light bright bubble gum pink looking so soft his hand twitched to run through the angelic tresses, her ivory skin became a sun kissed peach color appearing so smooth and creamy to the eye, her lips a darker shade of pink he noticed her laced with lip gloss and eyes lightly complimented with mascara and eye liner. He had never seen her in makeup before, her natural beauty was enough to send him into fits of sexual induced madness. The light amount of makeup only enhanced her beauty to a new level, Itachi's eyes softened when running his eyes over the photo. She wore a bright pastel yellow dress with a blooming red rose in her hair in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. Her finely manicured hands rested on her abdomen lovingly, her eyes showed that. He felt them boring into his soul. The way they were placed on her stomach, it looked as if she caressed their unborn child. An unimaginable amount of love over powered Itachi, it felt unnatural to him. As unnatural as it was, Itachi accepted the feeling. Sakura looked absolutely stunning in the photo, absolutely glowing. He missed her so much, Itachi lifted the small photo in his hand and kissed the spot where Sakura's bright smile had been engraved in ink on the paper.

"I'll see you soon Blossom..." Itachi whispered inaudibly to himself, a silent promise to survive to be there for her and their child. He knew a promise to himself was needed before he had to put himself on the front lines in Mist, for he would surely die without remembering what he was fighting for.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hey sorry again.

This one is shorter than the last.

I hate filler but I gotta do it.

More plot development next.

Hope you enjoyed it kinda.

Reviews on my progress would be nice.

Ideas would be fantastic.

Thanks for reading!

I love you guys for loving my thoughts.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Much Love, LadyMarrowind.


	6. Blood And Water

-Meltdown-

A/N- Two months? Damn that's a long while. On the bright side I got my diploma last week. 'One One Yeah Son!' We would chant. XD Well now I have time for this, forgive the wait. But hopefully you're a fan like me who waits years for an update, which has happened, but I bookmark my favorite stories. I feel pretty damn accomplished that my first fan-fiction ever has 200 reviews, that's just so awesome. I love you guys.

Anyways enough of my yammering, here is the sixth chapter to this sequel. Enjoy!

Ch.6

Water. She felt like water, flowing down a path made out for her in stone and dirt. Traveling in high speeds, grabbing wreckage in it's grasp. Flowing off a cliff, evaporating in the air to the sky. She felt helpless like water, easily being manipulated by any human. Unable to change her path, destiny, the only thing she could do was just flow on until the weather changed.

Sakura stood up from her seat on her couch, birds chirped explaining that it was morning. She had not slept that night, another dream scared her awake. Madara hadn't shown himself to her and it was finally getting to her physically. Sometimes she just wished that he would just appear so she could punch him out, she became so tempted recently to go find him herself. Of course she refrained from the action, Tsunade would have her in a padded room immediately, Itachi would give her one of his disappointed faces that broke her heart into two, Sasuke would yell at her in her face with a panicked Karin holding him back. Either way the consequences sucked, but that barely deterred her at all, more than she liked to believe.

She would give anything to see Itachi's face again, even if it was an upset one. She would give anything to kiss him one more time, hug him, inhale his deliciously soothing scent. It had been four months since she had seen her lover, no word came out of Tsunade as to where or what happened to him. She hated the woman for that. Working in the hospital did nothing for her anymore, it was so dull and training her assistant was beyond annoying now. She would have gotten rid of the girl if it weren't for her boss. The big blonde bimbo that also wouldn't tell her where her boyfriend was. Sakura held a permanent frown now, she missed him so much. Her hormones didn't help her situation, but seeing her stomach grow in front of her eyes gave her satisfaction and yet heartbreak all the same. She wanted to share the moment with Itachi, bask in the pride that she was helping the resurrection of the Uchiha clan with him. But no, she had to stare lovingly at her tummy alone because of her stupid bitch of a boss liked to keep vital information from her.

Sakura changed her clothes to casual jeans and a crew topped tee. It was a Saturday so she planned on relaxing before the hospital decided that they needed her expertise. Konoha stayed quiet until the late morning, dawn barely broke out so she enjoyed the silence. Birds chirped like the world was going to end at any moment, annoying yet cute all the same. The chilled air felt like sweet clarity on her skin, waking her up with a pleasant nip. She brushed her bubblegum pink hair behind an ear, it had gotten longer quick. It almost rivaled Tsunade's, she had wondered from time to time if she would cut it.

"Sakura-Chan!" A voice called out from behind her, she had turned with a startled expression to see Ino running up to her.

"Hey Pig." She smiled as sweet as she could have.

"What are you doing out here so early? You should be resting. Naruto was planning to pay you a visit later today." Ino stopped in front of her, her clothing wasn't normal. It was a a rich honey orange sun dress with white and cream flowers embroidered all over it, Sakura thought that it was very beautiful especially with her long hair completely down. Ino wore light makeup as well and cream high heels. What was the occasion?

"I wanted to go out for a walk, stretch my legs... whats with the outfit?" Sakura felt a little bummy with her faded skinny legged jeans and crew tee. She rubbed the toes of her old converse shoes together, Sakura debated if she would have looked a little bit better to herself if she wore her usual ninja garb instead... no she wouldn't have. Being reminded that she was a ninja by trade was a depressing thought and would only serve to remind herself of Itachi again.

Well crap. She depressed herself again.

"Oh this? I felt like getting dressed up for Shikamaru just because... oh! I haven't told you yet! Shikamaru proposed to me the other night!" Ino's eyes became close to sapphires when she spoke of her new fiance. The feeling of pride could be felt oozing out of her like some kind of chocolate fountain at a party. Sakura felt a little sick from it and more than a little envious for her. There she was, Ino Yamanaka soon to be Nara, marrying the love of her life. No worries in her life, just love of her family and friends, excelling at her profession, looking beautiful as ever. There was very little not to be jealous about with her, Sakura hated herself a little bit more for thinking about her best girl friend like that.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura lied and hugged her best friend, just now she noticed the huge rock of a ring on her finger.

"Thank you Sakura, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor at the wedding. It would mean so much to me if you did." Ino took out a small tissue to dab her eyes, keeping her makeup in place.

"Sure." Her voice raised an octave and tears came rushing down her cheeks. Ino took that as tears of happiness but they weren't. Sakura was having a little meltdown in front of the woman.

"Thank you so much Sakura! I'll let you know what to do soon, but I have to go see Shikamaru's parents right now so I'll see you later." Ino hugged her friend one last time before she ran off in an opposite direction with those insanely high cream heels clattering the whole time.

This was a fried wanton and lemonade moment for her. She wanted to go find Naruto and clear out a buffet right now. Sakura started to stomp off towards his apartment.

-xxxxxx-

Mist was definitely nowhere near the happiest place on earth, Mist was a territory owned by a spawn of the devil. Blood lined the streets, corpses floated in the ocean, the civilians were either gone or dead on the ground. Itachi had been to many places like this, but the destruction was worse here. The numerous ninja battles had taken quite a toll on the land, almost irreparable. Death was a common occurrence daily, staying alive was an accomplishment.

Itachi was currently having a new injury tended to, a deep slash in his right arm. His blood spilled everywhere, soaking his white uniform. He had managed to kill the man that did this to him but not without further hurting himself. He had more slashes across his body, bruises, and contusions peppered his body like a fine dish. Hoshi had been tending to him for the last few hours, she had managed to stabilize him. All that was left was to stitch him back up and recommend a good nights sleep.

Hoshi set him in a cot, they were in a destroyed library. Other ninja rested with them, most nursing their wounds and looking for any kind of food that hadn't been picked over already. Rations were low, medical supplies even less were available, they needed more medics, food, forces. Madara's forces were beating them to a pulp, they had quantity over quality. Being outnumbered thirty to one everyday will brake you down quicker than you like, many of Konoha's finest had died recently in this village. It was only a matter of time before he became slaughtered by some unnamed ninja when his guard went down for a few seconds, being out here made him realize that he may never see the day to kill Madara, see Sakura and their child. Itachi cursed Tsunade, she didn't realize how serious the fighting over here had been. She had her head up her ass, repairing broken buildings and not sending out the proper amount of ninja for the war. The deaths of the elders must have shaken her up so much that she can't do anything to win the war. Someone had to take control before she killed us all.

Itachi leaned up from his cot and grabbed a pen and paper from his bag, writing a letter to Kakashi might help. He knew what was going on over here, he nearly died already. If anyone could help Konoha at the moment it would be him. Itachi wrote a few paragraphs to the man and sealed it into an envelope. A few hand signs later and a black crow appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take this to Kakashi Hatake in Konoha." Itachi's voice mumbled to the bird.

"Sir!" It nodded and chirped, seconds later it flew out of the building.

"Where's Jun?" Itachi asked Hoshi.

"Fighting..." Hoshi looked up from her medical kit, her face cringed. "He seems to love fighting, always coming back a broken mess."

"His help is appreciated." Itachi coughed, blood left his mouth. Hoshi jumped to his side, opening his mouth to inspect the wound.

"Oh good, it's only a cut on the inside of your mouth." She grabbed some tissue from her kit. "Just put this in your mouth to stop the bleeding."

"Hn." Itachi did as she asked, it felt uncomfortable and dry. He needed to cough again.

"Just rest now, you will be good as new in a few days. Hopefully we will have reinforcements soon, people keep whispering that there will." Hoshi's sapphire eyes shown in the lamp light, they shined like precious jewels. Her optimism was refreshing in a dark dank place like this. He almost wanted to give her a smirk but he was in too much pain at the moment. She smiled at him and continued to pack her kit up.

It was obvious that she liked him, he knew. The only problem was that he didn't have the urge to snuff out her crush.

"Hey, I need a medic." Jun laughed a tired laugh, Hoshi ran to his side and set him in a cot next to Itachi.

"So I take it you won your battle." Hoshi began removing his shredded clothing, bruises and gashes littered his body. A few deep penetrating wounds needed to be taken care of immediately.

"Of course. I always win." He grinned and enjoyed the feel of a woman's touch, even though it was purely medical.

"That's good for us. How many did you kill?" Hoshi kept her eyes on the torn muscle and tendons in front of her, her hand glowed a green as she healed him.

"Uh... 'bout twenty or so. I can't remember. I just know that I made a new record today, I am the idiot killing king over here." Jun laughed and wiped his wet short black hair from his forehead.

"I'll bow to you when we get out of this hell hole... but I bet Itachi-Kun has more kills than you." Hoshi blushed when she mentioned Itachi's name, but smile teasingly to Jun to make him think she was being playful with him.

"I doubt it. I could beat him in a fight no problem. I kill more than him everyday, and besides he is all fucked up right now so that means he's weak." Jun frowned.

"How many men did you kill to sustain such injuries that you have now Itachi-Kun?" Hoshi asked him, he sighed and didn't want to tell them but did anyways.

"Thirty eight." He sighed and waited for Jun to start yelling, a headache already started to appear.

"WHAT?" Jun rose from his cot and made a move for the Uchiha, Hoshi thankfully got in between them and pressed a pressure point on Jun's neck. Jun fell backwards onto the cot and smacked his head against the wall. "Why..?"

"You're on our side you idiot... and besides that's why he is our captain. He is in all ways better than us." Hoshi continued to heal Jun that stayed pouting on the bed.

"I'll beat the captain you know, just you wait." Jun growled but shut up when Hoshi gave him a threatening look.

"Hn." Itachi closed his eyes, watching vivid green eyes and a bright angelic smile speak of sweet nothings in his ear. His body relaxed, he envisioned her sweet citrus scent, and warm firm body in his arms.

Oh how he missed her, four months gone. Five months from now and she'd be giving birth. He would never forgive himself if he missed that. There had to be a way to get out of this battle field. He couldn't take much of it anymore anyways...

_"I love you Itachi-Kun."_

His memories was what kept him sane, kept him strong, grounded him to reality. Itachi wanted to tell his memory of Sakura that he loved her too.

But her voice sounded a little too high from what he remembered.

-xxxxxxx-

You see what I did there on the last sentence?

Hopefully some of you will catch it.

I hope you guys are still tuned to this.

I have been writing two other fics

Pirates of the Caribbean and Oblivion.

I think I might make some One-shots.

Any ideas for... anything?

I lubbb you guys.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please! X3

Much Love LadyMarrowind.


	7. Authors Note

Gaaahhh Holyshit holyshit holyshiiiittt. It's almost been a year since I updated this fanfiction. A YEAR.  
Oh wow I',m sorry.  
It's just that I fell off track with random things, boys, graduation, getting a job, moving out, working till the bone, videogames, Facebook.. lots and lots of facebook.

So this is an authors note.

I'm asking you guys, do you want me to revive this story or leave it incomplete in cyberspace?

I'll try to start writing some stuff but I fell off track with Naruto and have NO IDEA whats going on there, I know it doesn't matter because I never really followed cannon anyways. But, maybe tell me some key points in the show whats going on with them?

I also need a tad bit of inspiration, some ideas to keep me going, please tell me some.

Once again I'm sorry, don't hate me. D:

Review immediately.


	8. War Never Changes

Meltdown

I really do hate re-reading my stories, but I always have to do it. I re-read them so many times sometimes I forget what I was even trying to convey in the first place. So, after re-reading Meltdown I give you this. I really should probably re-read LGA... ugh maybe later. Enjoy.

Jumping back into this is going to be harder than I thought. Feel free to tell me any important tidbits in the Naruto series you think should sway the timeline of this fiction.

Random thought, it would be really awesome if I could get some fan art, see my words come to life. I'd really appreciate it if you support this fic enough, inspire me some more.

* * *

_"I feel it's much too late_  
_Can't keep the wolves at bay_  
_There's nothing left to lose_  
_If you can't take it with you_  
_I fear there's nothing left_  
_The world's gone blind and deaf_  
_We're given what we choose_  
_Give me unconsciousness."_

- As Tall As Lions "You Can't Take It With You"

"Naruto!" Sakura, a little over four months along in her pregnancy called out to her dear orange clad friend, she lightly jogged over to him which was becoming a chore now days. Her ankles felt like they swelled up every time she took a step.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes widened at the view, she looked like she would trip over herself at any moment onto the dirt below them. The boy teloported to her side and held her from running any further to him, worried about the baby.

"Hey Baka, I wanted to hang out with you today. Are you free for the day?" Sakura panted and straightened out her yellow dress, she had taken a picture for Tsunade, she claimed that it was to show her child later on how much of a loving mother she was, and for her to remember that precious moment in her life. Sakura didn't want to protest that last part even though she knew there was valid evidence that it was not the case, she let her take a few photos to start and album for her budding family.

She felt beautiful for once, and enjoyed that she could still retain such an emotion during dark times of war. Sakura wanted to spend the day with her friend, look nice, and enjoy the day while she could, reap the benefits her good mood held.

"Yeah I'm free, what were you interested in doing?" Naruto opened his wallet and looked inside. "Don't worry about the expenses, I've got it covered."

"Oh there's no need for that, I have some money stashed away, and when I was away for all the time I was technically getting paid because I was on the job but MIA, I'm set financially for a while." Sakura took his hand and started to walk the streets with him.

"I still want to treat you Sakura, you haven't been treated nice by most and you need a little TLC sometimes, so let me Sakura." Naruto looked at her with serious eyes, he truly wanted to lavish her as much as he could.

"Alright, fine but I get to pay for the food. Ichiraku is on me." She smiled and led him into the stand for lunch. She tucked in her dress below her legs as she got onto a stool, Naruto felt the need to help her with that much to her protest. They ordered a few bowls to start out, Naruto always eating more than his weight in noodles quickly asked for more food. Sakura felt a little more than famished and nearly ate as much as him with no shame. Their bill rung up was pretty high an hour later, but they didn't care.

The duo paid the bill and left off into the sunny day, taking a walk through the forest near their childhood training grounds. Nostalgia warmed their hearts, now with Sasuke back with them they would no longer look upon the area with sadness and despair. Their team was back, repaired. It once again felt like home.

They had come a long way from when they first started out, Sakura an ordinary fangirl, Naruto the dimwitted knucklehead, and Sasuke the angsty pre-teen, directed by a mysterious pervert. She was now an all-star medic, Naruto a Hokage to be, and Sasuke the leader of his clan- rebuilding it to it's former glory, still directed by a mysterious pervert. Sakura giggled for once in a very long time, it was good to be back in Konoha.

"Hey nii-chan, can.. can I be the godfather?" Naruto hesitantly rested his hand on her now protruding stomach. She reminded herself later after the birth she would be undergoing rigorous training to get her lean muscled body back.

"Hah," Sakura smiled and put her hand over his on her belly. "I was kinda hoping for you and Sasuke to be my son's godfathers. It's going to be a tough job taking care of him.. I'll need the both of you."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped into the air in excitement. "I'll be the best godfather there ever was!"

"I'm sure you will be.. I'm sure." She smiled at him, the sun began to set and hit her in a most magnificent light. She beamed with her friend while the sun danced upon her face in a molten amber color, her eye obtaining a gold tinge in them, she looked heavenly and in that moment nothing else mattered but her baby boy and his wonderful future she would provide for him.

* * *

Screams filled the dead of the night, blood spattered the ground beneath his scuffed boots. Itachi wiped a trickle of his own blood from his mouth, a frown permanently graced his features. Sharingan ablaze, he searched for any survivors. Piles of rubble were all that were left in the building him and his team resided in. Others had stayed within the shelter as well before a ball of fire crashed into the building. He heard people scream out in agony, begging to be helped or be put out of their misery. It made his ears ache, and the man strained his ears to hear anything from his team, just a peep to let him know that they were alive like the rest of these suffering people or dead underneath tons of concrete of an abandoned library.

"Itachiiiiii!" A female screamed, it was Hoshi. The Anbu ran in the direction of her voice, finding her covered in large amounts of boulders.

"Stay still." He hushed her, slowly lifting the debris off of her and also inspecting her for injuries. She looked so helpless there, tears in her eyes from the amount of pain she was in. For a moment he almost saw green in those sapphire eyes.

"Have.. have you seen Jun?" She shook out, Itachi helped her onto her feet and noted she could barely stand for the boulders damaged her legs the most.

"Not yet, climb on my back." He motioned her behind him and lifted her onto himself. "We need to find him and make it to another village or better yet a country, our area is no longer safe and the inhabitants in the rubble are doomed anyways. We need to leave now." He ran as quickly as he could, considering he had been hit pretty bad from the wreckage and had the niggling feeling he was suffering from a concussion.

"I bet he's fighting whoever threw that ball of.. whatever that was.. that couldn't have been a jutsu, it was too powerful to just be fire." Hoshi sounded scared from not understanding what had attacked them, Madara may have a leg up on them in techniques and that just meant another reason Konoha could fall, another reason why they could die. She was terrified of death.

"We'll discuss it later." Itachi silenced her a second time, looking through his sharingan eyes he detected a familiar chakra presence. It must have been Jun, it flared uncontrollably in every direction like a beacon to him.

It was his teammate like he expected but something was different about him, he wasn't just the bloodthirsty mist ninja but he had a certain.. demonic presence about him as he was cutting down enemy ninja and dodging every ball of fire that was fire at him from afar. He looked inhuman, grinning like a Cheshire cat, laughing like this was all a game he knew he could win. If Itachi didn't know any better he would have thought he had gone insane, but that wasn't the case, he made a deal with the devil and became more than what any man could be. The only comfort in that was that he sold his services to the highest bidder and Konoha happened to be that bidder.

Skirting around the battle field, Itachi found a safe place to put Hoshi before going after Jun. He hushed her and made her stay there, putting up a small ward to keep minor enemies away. If she needed to protect herself further than that, he knew she could, and she always could scream- that would get the attention of both of them to come to her aid.

The Uchiha darted back onto the pulverized ground, next to his teammate's side, Jun acknowledged him momentarily before grabbing his hand to lunge him into the air- back where the cannon fired to dismantle it. Flying through the air didn't bother Itachi as he threw kunai into people's throats on his journey to the other side, dodging fireballs and sending a few of his own around the cannon. He landed gracefully, already bashing heads in and slitting throats moments after his heels hit the ground.

The ninja weren't powerful separately but proved difficult to face in numbers, making it tedious to get near the cannon and shut it down. How had they even moved that massive structure that close to them without any ninja noticing? They had patrols every hour of the day. Someone must have dozed off, letting them have ample time to take out most of their little army they had left in the Mist.

Itachi cursed Madara's name aloud and used his mangekyo sharingan on the group before him, they fell to the dirt dead. The Uchiha climbed to the top of the cannon and completed a few hand signs before an inscription was placed on the surface he rested his hands on, he jumped back before blinking- igniting the seal and blowing the cannon to smithereens. Itachi looked back to see Jun finishing off the rest of the shinobi who were apart of the attack. They met eyes and raced back to Hoshi who just happened to scream.

The kunoichi was held up by the length of her hair into a large shinobi's hands. He grinned at the two men who twitched to get at him with all their might, Jun seemed to he shaking in anger.

"I have something you want, you have something I want. Care to make a deal?" He laughed and grabbed Hoshi higher, she whimpered out in pain and clambered onto his arm to relieve some of the pressure on her scalp, any more and her hair would be ripped from her head.

"No." Jun growled out. "Give us back Hoshi now!" He gripped his large sword tighter and his body became angled to strike.

"Jun." Itachi spoke calmly, looking at Hoshi nearly cry, helpless in her position, those emerald eyes staring back at him, begging him.

"Alright." Jun stood where he was, waiting for orders.

"You have a scroll I want, where is it?" He lowered Hoshi slightly, giving her a moment to think of a way to escape.

"This?" Itachi unsheathed an elaborate scroll from his back pouch, the one they had been trying to preserve but had been burned to a crisp due to Jun's carelessness. But the enemy didn't know that.

"Yes, hand it over!" He tried to get closer to Itachi but Jun growled viciously at him.

"Give us Hoshi first." Itachi willed himself to not look back at the girl, either he was going mad or he was hit too hard on the head for he saw more of Sakura in each glance. Pink hair was in the mans hands instead of ebony.

"Fine, just throw me the scroll while you're at it and I'll be on my way." He tossed the girl on the ground and caught the scroll Itachi immediately threw at him.

"No scroll is worth one's life." He told the ninja, knowing he didn't care, too dense to realize it was too easy for him to obtain the scroll.

"You fool." He laughed and ran off into the unknown.

Jun ran to Hoshi's side immediately, inspecting her all over. Itachi watched the surrounding area, having his eyes anywhere but on her. The ninja decided that since Mist was a lost cause, they needed to get to the closest area possible. The Fire Nation was just right next to them, in arms reach. They would find the nearest boat and infuse all of their chakra into getting to the main land as quickly as possible. They wouldn't make it to Konoha in time but a small village off the coast would suffice.

"Lets go." Itachi led the way, with Jun carrying Hoshi on his back.

* * *

It's not much I know but, here's something to wet your appetite as I try to get this thing back into full swing.

Please leave a review, anyone can do it, and it only takes a minute out of your time. If I never got any reviews, I wouldn't be writing all this for you. So help me help you guys. Alright, thanks so much.

Much love. ~ LadyMarrowind.


	9. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Meltdown

A/N: I really need to get better at continuing my fics, after I finish up these few it's gonna be one or two-shots for a while.

I honestly don't even remember where I was going with this, here's hope to a better outcome than my last plot. I hope now that I'm older I'll add something different here, different tones and add a better quality to this fiction. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Breathe. Breathe she told herself. Sakura struggled to open her eyes in bed, her throat in a vice. A hand cut off her only access to air, precious air not only for her but her child. Breathe, see, look Sakura look! Emerald eyes focused on the dark looming shadow above her. No face could be seen, it was so dark. White spots covered her vision before she could be allowed oxygen again.

"Good, you're awake." The figure spoke, a man.

"Wh- who are.. you?" She managed to ask, coughing immediately after.

"Oh that's a shame, you forgot me so soon? My dearest it's only been a little while." She knew that voice, but her mind wouldn't process as she gasped for air. "I'm the one and only father of your child, the only Uchiha worthy of you."

"Mada-" She couldn't finish out the rest of his name for lips crashed down onto hers, suffocating her again. He was cold on touch, but strangely it felt nice against her heated skin. She didn't want this, she knew she didn't want this. So why was Madara kissing her in any way pleasing at all? Sakura was repulsed by her own mind and knew if he continued this.. onslaught, she wouldn't be able to stop him. "Please" She mumbled against his possessive lips "Stop."

"Why my dear? You seem to be enjoying it so much. I wish to pleasure you they way you pleasure me." He nuzzled her face with affection Sakura didn't even know he was capable of. "Ah, Dengen feels to be growing strong. He will bring honor to the clan." Madara inspected her bump with light chakra, she felt a little violated from it. Why was he even here? How did he get inside her home so easily? Was he planning to kidnap her? Sakura hoped to any god that he wouldn't.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked hoarsely, her throat would be sore for at least a day.

"I told you I was going to visit did I not? Sprite, you should be a little bit more careful. If I were any other ninja I would have killed you so easily, if you don't care about yourself at least care about Dengen. Being the heir to the clan, you birthing him is most important. It is essential, your safety." Madara got up from the bed and walked around her room, observing her decor. "There is no one here to protect you in your most vulnerable state... tch. That will not do, I will see to my child's safety.. and of course you my dear. I can't have the mother of my child dead, no. You are far too precious, and must bare me more children."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sakura knew he was right, she was too vulnerable right now, her strength was still ever present but being with child made her unable to fight in fear of a miscarriage and besides that she had no energy by each passing day. She was helpless, to anyone, and Sakura didn't want to be at the mercy at Madara but.. he was crazy and could kill her right after she gave birth. With only about five months left and Itachi still deployed.. Madara could very well kill her once she was not needed if she didn't play along. So that was Sakura's plan.. keep your enemies close, right?

"I will be overseeing your health for the time being, soon I will have a body guard so I can continue my plans. If everything goes as smoothly as I hope, Konoha will be mine when Dengen will be but only a few months old. Becoming a prince of a new land. Beautiful isn't it?" Madara held up one of her photos on her dresser, it was team seven in their youth, all smiling proud in a ramen shop. It looked as if they were on a mission, for the ramen shop wasn't Ichiraku, the colors were faded as if the paper were stained before framing. Many photos like that were decorated on the shelves and walls, it was obvious Sakura felt strong about family and friends. "We'll be sure to take some photos ourselves." He said softly, turning to her, his eyes were warm.

"Sure." Sakura mouthed more than spoke, her voice lost to her. Tears pricked at her eyes, Sakura couldn't believe her situation. Where was anyone to save her? Sure she hated being a damsel in distress but this was one of those exceptional moments where she would gratefully thank the person and hug them till they turned blue.

"Get some sleep Sprite, it's late. I'll see you soon, have a pleasant night dearest." Madara strode over to her bed, planted a kiss on her forehead softly and then climbed out the window. He was gone before he hit the ground.

Sakura brought her knees to her chest as close as possible, and sobbed till she couldn't find the tears anymore.

* * *

Somewhere late in the night or early morning Itachi's squad made it to the main land. They struggled to find a little village off of the shore to take rest in but they did. An elderly couple took them in quickly, already awake and about working on their land. The farmers gave them all they needed, not asking who or what they were. Itachi guessed they knew an ANBU ninja when they saw one, he smiled slightly at their generosity. To help out a few ninja on only an assumption they were from Konoha, regardless Itachi was thankful and would remember to repay them somehow.

The group slept in peace for once in many months, it would take at least a few weeks for all of them to heal properly for Hoshi herself was in pretty bad condition even with her higher regenerative skills. Itachi decided they would make their way back to Konoha afterwards, ninja were probably hot on their trail now for the fake scroll. It was best if they just immersed themselves in this little seaside town for the moment.

"Are you okay Hoshi?" Itachi could hear Jun mumbling from inside the little house, the captain was currently outside on the porch resting.

"...Where's Itachi?" She choked out from her bed.

"Don't worry about him, he's outside somewhere. How are you, are you feeling any better?" Jun sounded pained, Itachi remembered he looked scared a few nights ago when Hoshi was held up by her hair by the enemy. Seeing her in tears, screaming for help must have shattered him. It was obvious to him that Jun had feelings for Hoshi, but she was oblivious to his affections.

"Is Itachi okay? I need to see if I can heal him." Noise came from the inside of the house, struggling.

"No, you stay in bed! You're in no condition to be walking around let alone healing anyone. He can heal himself up fine. Hoshi- stop!" More struggling was made.

"Just let me.. please, I need to see if he is alright." Hoshi sounded as if she were about to cry. Itachi took that as a queue to enter the home.

"Is everything alright here?" The Uchiha looked just as banged up as the rest of his team, bruises and cuts littered their skin, and he was pretty sure he had yet another concussion. It was nothing to fret too much over though, he was sure they would heal up fine here and it would be best if they rested while they laid low as is.

"Itachi! How are you doing? Do you need any healing done? I assure you I am able yo heal you, I'm feeling great!" Hoshi was clearly lying through her teeth, she looked the worst out of them all.

"I'm fine." The Uchiha eyes Jun who sent him a silent thank you, knowing he came by just to help.

"But-" Her eyes looked shattered, Itachi looked away in fear of seeing green.

"You heard him, he's fine. Now Hoshi please rest, I'll watch over you." Jun, grabbed a cup of water and fed it to her before she could protest.

It was around the afternoon Itachi guessed, too warm for the morning and the sun was if anything closer to setting within a few hours. They had been asleep for a few days straight, waking up at separate times to eat and bathe. Finally the Uchiha felt better enough to walk around and bask in the sea air, he didn't want to stay bed ridden. Hoshi would have to be for at least a week, her injuries were extensive considering a building fell on top of her and after that she was tortured. He only felt slightly bad for her, but it was a consequence for being a ninja. It was their way of life.

The generous elderly couple who had take them in a few nights ago could be seen packing up their tools and heading for the shed, working from early morning to afternoon to keep a living. They didn't seem to mind the farming life, it was simple and their land in the woods looked well kept and safe. They probably rarely had any kinds of incidents involving their crop. He was almost a little envious of them, but stopped himself. If he hadn't gone down the path he was set for, he would have never had met Sakura. The thought chilled him, to never know the love of his life, to never have had a chance for redemption.

Although his life was hard and didn't see an easy way out any time soon, he never regretted his decisions. This was how it was supposed to be, eventually he would catch a break but for now he would fight until his last breath for his loved ones, protecting them with all his might. He finally had a new purpose in life, a better purpose, to not die by his brothers hand but fight with him side by side protecting their family, their country, their ninja way.

"Oh you shouldn't be out of bed yet, you are too beat up to be walking around mister."The old woman chided and patted his shoulder as they walked up the steps to the house. "I'll be making dinner in just a bit so you better not wander off and break something."

"I promise I wont." Itachi smiled back at the joking old woman, he did not know her name and she didn't know his, but he figured it was best that way.

"Ninja." The older man beckoned Itachi to the bench beside him, the Uchiha obeyed and sat next to him.

"Aye?" His voice was soft, giving the man all the attention he needed.

"From what country do you hail?" He lit up his pipe beside Itachi, the smell faintly reminded him of home back in the compound.

"Fire sir." He felt no need to hide from the old man, he did save their lives after all and pressed no threat to them.

"Why are you here, so injured in your own country but not able to go back to your ninja village?" He sounded suspicious of their motives.

"We came from Mist, and could not make it back to Konoha, it is still too far away for us yet." The man didn't press why he was in Mist.

"How long do you plan to stay with us?" He puffed his pipe a little more.

"As long as you will let us sir." Itachi bowed his head a little bit beside him.

"You can stay until you're all healthy enough to fight whoever's on your backs." The old man was definitely sharp.

"Thank you." He said just above a whisper.

"Just don't cause us any trouble while you're here, stay out of your uniform." The man looked off into the horizon.

"Will do, thank you."

"Aye." Itachi took that as permission to leave, the man kept smoking his pipe.

The shore was relatively close to the house, so the Uchiha padded his way onto the sand and let his feet soak in the water. Eventually he wanted more and stripped down and jumped into the waves, relishing the feeling of the cold crisp water hitting his overheated body. Being sure to not float away, Itachi made a small chakra tether from his feet to shore, connecting him there so he could float blissfully while the ocean lapped underneath him.

The sun began to set, and Itachi woke up from his nap. A whistle caught his attention, the old man was walking back into the house. Where he had his bloodied ANBU uniform was a dark blue kimono. He swam to shore and put on the new garb, entering the house just in time to see the rest getting seated at the table.

They ate in silence, quickly, they were all starving again. The food was delicious and often Itachi caught the old woman giggling at the three, Hoshi gushed about how much the food was good after the meal. Jun hovered over her protectively, which he found kind of strange considering at the beginning of the mission all he wanted to do was kill something and not worry about the well being of his partners. War changed people he guessed, he found a purpose in her. Jun was now going to protect her with his life, it was a shame Hoshi didn't know such a kind of man was devoted to her when she was too busy hounding him. Pestering him with those sapphire emerald eyes, that ebony hair that flickered to pink in a weak moment.

"Thank you." Itachi bowed to the couple and exited outside to the cold air, the sun had set and left the moon to shine for it. He missed Sakura, there was no doubt about that. The Uchiha looked at his photo of Sakura so many times now the edges began to be frayed and split, if he weren't careful with it the photo would tear in half by accident.

He wished he was home, protecting his love and child... what if Madara took her within the village? Surely he was skilled enough to do that, and no one would find out till a day or so later, giving him enough time to flee the country to anywhere he wanted. Augh he just wanted to kill that man, he ruined his life at least twice already. The man had to have anything he ever had, claim it as his own. The selfish bastard cheated death, he just wouldn't die. How do you kill an immortal? He wasn't sure, and the man had taught him almost everything he knew so going after him alone would just be a suicide mission.

"'Tachi?" A light voice came up from behind him, a feminine voice.

"Hm?" He didn't dare turn around.

"Do.. you hate me?" The voice became a little louder, she was getting closer.

"No Hoshi."

"Then why have you been avoiding me all this time?" A hand rested on his back, it burned right through him.

"..." A few steps forward separated the contact and he felt able to breathe again.

"Itachi-kun-" She was cut off by the man turning to face her.

"Don't." His charcoal eyes plead, his face revealing for once all the stress he was under, the anguish, the hurt, the betrayal. In his hands held the worn wallet sized photo of Sakura. He fisted his hands and looked down and to the side, hiding his face by his bangs.

"I can help you Itachi-kun." He heard Sakura say, and envelop him into an embrace he yearned months for. His arms hung to his side, limp. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him but we wanted to live in this fantasy a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered into the night sky.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUNNN.

Okay so how was that? Let me know in that helpful little box below, anonymous or not I would appreciate a review.

The closer the due date the worse it seems to get.

Oh well.

Any ideas, comments, and concerns are welcome.

~Much love, LadyMarrowind.


	10. Disassociation

Meltdown

Ch. 9

Hey I know it's been a year, and I'm sorry for that. I just had no inspiration to write any further. Now I do, thanks if you're still reading this fic to this day from way back when. Love you.

* * *

Everyone was more than worse for wear as the dawn brightened up the sky. Jun had found Hoshi pestering Itachi the night before, the mist ninja understood Itachi wanted to be alone- after all he had heard some rumors of him being apart of the akatsuki, he had no clue as to how he became a Konoha ninja but it must have been complicated and dramatic. The Uchiha's frame spoke volumes of his person, disciplined, sad, strong, but also tired and weak at heart. From one man to another he could see he was hurting inside, not sure what from but something bad enough to not be able to hide the hollows in his eyes. To say the least he was put through the wringer.

"Hoshi, would you care to go on a walk with me?" Jun had been tending to her for the past week, they were all slowly healing and laying low. Hoshi's legs luckily had not broken but only fractured under the collapse of the building they resided in momentarily. He'd watch her mend her legs in her free time, determined to be able to walk into Konoha with her troop.

"I'm not sure if I can stand up yet." The raven haired woman glanced up at the mist ninja with big sapphire eyes.

"I'll help you, here." Jun picked her up easily enough, his wounds weren't as severe as hers or Itachi's. "Lets walk along the shore."

"O-okay if you say so." Hoshi had been put on Jun's back, her legs dangling at his sides.

"See you in a few 'Tachi."

"Aye." The Uchiha languidly waved his hand up in recognition, currently he had been resting like the others. His eyes burned, they felt as if they could either burst into flames or start bleeding profusely. His heart hurt, he had always known how to cope with loneliness growing up. He missed Sasuke and loved him but he never had felt pain this severe from it. The pain brought him to tears, he was sure if he had let them fall they'd fall red. Madara, oh how he hated that man. Itachi knew the madman had come back for her, never quite leaving her radius, always silently needing to know every single detail of the one he loved. He hated his weakness more, he couldn't stop this man. He couldn't protect the ones he loved from this villain.

A fist slammed down onto the floor, his figure crumpled into itself, another fist ripped at the blanket he was under, Itachi willed himself not to scream into the pillow. A low growl filled the room instead followed by a choked sob. It wasn't very often when Itachi Uchiha broke down, but this was one of those times where he just utterly couldn't handle the pressure bestowed upon him. His life, his love, his brother all hung in the balance of this one mentally deranged man. A man he couldn't beat, he couldn't conqure, outwit, push back out of his bubble of security. He couldn't even as a kid, aside from murder the things Madara had him do- just for pure entertainment- you'd think Orochimaru was a saint from his actions.

His shoulders shook rapidly, his sobs turned into coughs, then coughs into weezes. His lungs had filled with fluid from his coughs, a cup lay nearby the ninja. He used the cup to spit in, blood lined the inside of the cup. Turning he noticed the pillow he laid on had been covered in blood as well. Suddenly feeling cold, Itachi blacked out into his pillow.

"Oh my young sir, are you alright? Answer me please." The old lady living in the house chirped in a panic, having her husband pick him up from the bed. They were only able to slightly move him into a sitting position. Itachi was having a hard time coming to, he couldn't see and he felt so weak.

"Boy, wake up." The old man shook him slightly, Itachi tried to open his eyes but they were dried shut from caked on blood. His voice was ruined, talking was useless. Itachi chose to nod his head.

"What happened to you? If you can get up do so, he'll help you up. We need to get you to the bathroom." Itachi tried to get on his feet, his bones felt shattered. Eventually he was able to rise and be walked to the bathroom close by. The woman had drawn a bath for him already.

"Strip your robes, I'll help you into the tub." Silently answering them he felt two pairs of hands ease him into the scalding liquid. He didn't bother to tell them it felt like boiling water, he enjoyed the pain for what it was worse. He could barely feel anything right now.

"Thank you" Itachi tried to muster out the best he could.

"You're welcome dearie. I'll stay and clean you up." The elderly woman shooed her husband off for some alone time. "Are you alright dear?"

Itachi nodded.

"Don't lie to me sweetie, I had a few boys of my own you know. I can tell when they are lying, and I can with you too." She got a wet wash cloth out to slowly wipe the dried blood from his eyes.

"I miss Sakura." Itachi choked out.

"Is that your wife?" Itachi shook his head.

"Do you love her?" A short nod.

"Is she safe wherever she is?" A shake.

"Then why are you all the way out here?" An eye was able to open, sharringan had been activated. Calming he was able to turn them to a soft black.

"Deployed. Mission." Itachi coughed.

"It doesn't look like you completed it." Another shake.

"You need to get on home." A nod.

"Well... I can get you on the road tomorrow and no-one would suspect a thing. I have an old carriage that I used for supplies, as long as you hide your ninja gear and wear these robes you can make it back to Konoha smoothly. No one will want to raid a manure carriage." She giggled, before Itachi could protest she poured a bucket of hot water on top of him. "I am not going to let you decline me boy, let me do this for you. My life is almost over, my children are gone, and it'd do good to my old heart knowing I helped a handsome little boy get back to his love in her time of need."

"Aye." Itachi mumbled, and slumped back into the tub. He felt faint again.

"Now you just rest in there, I'll come an get you when supper is ready." She left the rag with him and added a partition for him when his teammates came back.

The bath water had turned amber with a tinge of red from his blood, soap was mixed into water. Mint filled his nose, it soothed him slightly. Leaning back into the tub he submerged himself into the scalding bath water. The tub was large, interesting for a home by the shore not in a village to have such luxuries. They must have saved up for it. Itachi's hands were already starting to prune up, he gazed at his body underneath the suds- black, yellow, and blue bruises littered his body. There were new scars he had not noticed before everywhere, a couple gashes every couple of inches apart. He was sure his face wasn't much better, especially if his eyes began bleeding again. It was a wonder he still had his teeth, all of them. They seemed to be the only thing left intact on him. He lightly grazed his hands over his lips, they were slit, his nose was crooked, eyes bloody, hair came out of his head in patches, bones broke but quickly healed by Hoshi. He felt exhausted, his soul felt exhausted. If he were to ever make it back home he'd retire from being on the front lines. It wasn't worth it anymore. There was only so much he could take, only so many times he could heal. Itachi may be ANBU but he was human, he was mortal.

The water cooled to a less scalding degree, the bathroom he resided in had a muted green color on the walls, they reminded him of Sakura. His scalded skin matched her hair color, he frowned into the suds. There once had been a time where it had only just been them. She was a cat and he was a criminal. They were each others worlds. When did it become so convoluted, it was simple not long ago. When did he start to drift, when did he start to lose himself after he had just only found it?

Smells of dinner wafted into the bathroom, he could hear loud chattering in the living quarters. Itachi's eyes drooped, charcoal eyes going flat, he felt himself distancing again. His pain subsided slowly, having an out of body experience. Looking at himself in the tub, he leaned forward to his person soaking. Brushing away a stray lock of hair, he gave himself an empathetic look and a smile. His bathing self looked so low, he looked like his child self, learning to put it all away- trying to forget it all. Eventually the pain stopped, he felt nothing, and was having a hard time remember his past. At what point did he forget, was it just now or earlier? Itachi couldn't remember why he was hurting for the life of him, but figured it was for the best. A few giggles echoed, sweet like a wind chime in a spring breeze.

"Are you ready to come out dearie?" The old woman brought a big bath towel to the edge of the tub. "Do you have the strength to get out?"

"Yes." Itachi whispered and willed himself to stand, his body screamed in protest but he could only slightly hear their plea.

"Good boy. Dinner is sitting by the table, now lets get your robes on." The woman toweled him down since he could barely move and helped him dress and eventually combed his hair as he ate his dinner by his bed.

Itachi could finally sleep through a night.

* * *

Hey thanks again for reading, there will be more around the corner.

-LadyMarrowind


End file.
